moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna
thumb|231px|Żołnierze Armii Imperialnej ruszają do natarciaNexusiańska Armia Imperialna to największa z sił zbrojnych jaka kiedykolwiek pojawiła się w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Swoją liczebnością przewyższają Legion, technologią Federację, determinacją w osiąganiu celów Cesarstwo Świtu, akcjami specjalnymi Wyzwolenie Krajowe, a zorganizowaniem i szybkością miasta CreepyTown i HallenWest. Ich głównym wrogiem była Jaźń, robotyczna frakcja sterowana przez Piękność, która zamierza zmienić wszystko co napotka w syntetyczne konstrukcje i wykorzystać w swojej wielkiej armii, której jedyny w miarę skuteczny opór stawia właśnie Armia Imperialna, będąca zbrojnymi siłami Imperium Nexusa, niosąc imperialny porządek, kulturę, naukę i jedność gdziekolwiek tylko się znajdą. Historia thumb|260px|Żołnierze Armii Imperialnej podczas podboju południowych wybrzeży Kraju.Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna swoją działalność rozpoczęła wraz z narodzinami Imperium. Swoją działalność w obecnym kształcie zawdzięcza tech-kapłanom z Marsa z jednego z podbitych światów. Tamtejsi żołnierze szybko podbili Marsa, Terrę oraz wszystkie obszary Drogi Mlecznej, a następnie pozostałych wszechświatów. Jako armia transhumanistów ich żołnierze bardziej przypominali monstra powstałe w wyniku fuzji Arkanów i technologii w jedno, tym samym doprowadzając do utworzenia technomagicznych szturmowców. Podobno niemalże wszystkie światy padły przed ich potęgą - Coruscant, Aiur, Azeroth czy Tuchanka to tylko jedne z najsłynniejszych bitew dzisiaj zdobiących triumfalne wnętrza Nexus Centrum, stolicy całego Imperium. Przez tysiąclecia podbili niezliczone wszechświaty, często nawet udało im się przeskoczyć w czasie i tym samym ustanowić stałe połączenia z podbitym czasem, jednak nigdy nie zmienili biegu historii. Zamiast tego jedynie tworzyli przez to nowe alternatywy i nowe wszechświaty. Kiedy w 2015 roku odkryli połączenie z wymiarem Trójkąta Bermudzkiego stracili kontakt z monarchą, jednak nie podali tego do opinii publicznej. Po blisko dwóch miesiącach, w marcu 2015 roku, kontakt został odzyskany. Na południe od Kraju, którego Nexus okrzyknął mianem Nowego Lizandrysu, znaleźli wyspę, na której następnie ustanowili Nexus Bermudia, swoją stolicę w tym wszechświecie. Zebrali cztery wielkie fronty, których kierunkami były: Federacja, Cesarstwo Świtu, Legion oraz wszystkie pozostałe obszary. Podczas gdy odkryli, że Trójkąta Bermudzkiego nie sposób opuścić błyskawicznie zajęli na południu Kraju przyczółki, co rozpoczęło migrację Legionu ku Federacji. Gdy ta została przetrzebiona Imperium rozpoczęło atak na wszystkich mieszkańców jednocześnie. Zaczęła się wojna jakiej mieszkańcy Imperium czy Trójkąta nigdy wcześniej nie zaznali. Wojna Miliona. thumb|258px|Siły zwiadowcze CreepyTown i HallenWest atakują nexusiański pociąg pancerny.Imperium odniosło szereg sukcesów, lecz ostatecznie zaczęło przegrywać w starciu z Federacją i Cesarstwem. Transhumanistyczna armia oparta na wszechstronności technologii i magii odniosła początkowo szereg sukcesów przeciwko zaawansowanej technologicznie Federacji, doskonale wyszkolonym Cesarstwem, idącym w masach Legionowi, sprytnemu Wyzwoleniu oraz wszechstronnym HallenWest i CreepyTown jednak wkrótce śmierć Garisa okazała się doprowadzić do zagłady wielu sił inwazyjnych. Co więcej Cesarstwo Świtu oparło się ich armii i zdołało nawet przeprowadzić kontrofensywę na "ziemie ucywilizowane". Lwowski natychmiast rozkazał wobec tego atak na CreepyTown, który ostatecznie zamienił się w upadek. Zajęcie i zrujnowanie miasta doprowadziła do chaosu na wyspie, jednak mimo tego oddziały nexusiańskie pozostały zdyscyplinowane i silne. Po tym jak Jaźń przybyła i opanowała Kraj rozbite frakcje zawarły sojusz z Imperium, a Piękność została zabita, jednak wówczas Lwowski doprowadził do operacji w postaci ciosu w plecy, co następnie doprowadziło do zdziesiątkowania wrogów. Wojna jednak przybrała iście apokaliptyczny wymiar, a Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna znajdowała się niemal na skraju zagłady z powodu wyczerpania lokalnych zasobów, a przybycie z innych światów niestety nie wchodziło w grę. Wobec tego wszyscy zmówili się przeciwko Imperium i je zaatakowali, lecz wojsko odparło atak na swoje terytoria, dziesiątkując oddziały. Monarcha, zdając sobie sprawę iż znajdują się wszyscy w patowej sytuacji postanowił zawrzeć traktat pokojowy w miejscowości Shi-naia. W wyniku tego rozpoczęło się stawianie licznych "Kurtyn" między graczami, a w rezultacie - doszło do gry wywiadów w postaci Zimnej Wojny, podczas której było mnóstwo sytuacji na granicach potęg. Doktryna thumb|258px|Zniszczenia dokonane przez nexusiańskie wojska dokonane na Metropolii. Doktryna wojny totalnej była przyczyną śmierci mnóstwa niewinnych osób.Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna niegdyś przyjęła wiele brutalnych taktyk jak rozkaz nr 227, rozkaz nr 270, Rozkaz Nerona oraz Zasadę Wszystkich Trzech. By zapobiec złej reputacji wśród "narodów oświeconych" wojsko wprowadziło tak zwany Kodeks Lwowskiego. Zakłada on istnienie 12 fundamentalnych zasad plus trzynastej. Te 12 zasad dotyczy między innymi zakazu zabijania cywili bez wyraźnego rozkazu dowództwa, przekucia dobrych i złych uczuć w potężny oręż jakim jest sam wojownik, działanie w wojsku jak wspólna świadomość i organizm, a także zakaz zabijania dowódców wysokiej rangi, jak liderów frakcji, marszałków czy generałów. Jako trzynasta zasada funkcjonuje następujące zdanie: "Ochrana to oczy monarchy, wojsko jego gniewem, policja jego uszami, Zakony jego mieczem, milicja jego wspaniałą tarczą, zaś ty wojowniku jesteś jego głosem". Oznacza to, że każdy z żołnierzy pełni rolę żywego awatara Arcturusa Lwowskiego na polu walki i nie może go zawieść, dlatego honor, siła, duma i lojalność są tym, co determinuje ich siłę oraz wyższość nad "zwolennikami anarchii". Ponadto armia zawsze sprawdza podatność na zdradę i dezercję. Jeśli jest ona zbyt wysoka wówczas Armia Imperialna wygasza wszelkie możliwe zjawiska odpowiadające za nią, manipulując kandydatem na żołnierza. Przy dosyć niskim wystarczy prosta terapia, jaka gasi wszelką chęć oporu. Zdrajcy, renegaci oraz buntownicy często mają los gorszy od śmierci - zamieniani są w bezduszne połączenie maszyny z istotą żywą, a wszelkie ich dane sprzed kary zostają przechowane w archiwach, aby jednostki mogły się powielać. Unikatowe zdolności Technomagiczna ewolucja thumb|268px|Czarodziejka ulepszona dzięki zaawansowanemu technologicznie nanokombinezonowi oraz nanitom.Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna jest frakcją jaka polega na trzech siłach - technologii, biologii i magii. Wedle tego myślenia technologia transhumaniczna, połączona z adaptacyjną ewolucją i mutacją oraz rozwijaniem magicznym powodują, że wojsko to jest prawdopodobnie najszybciej zmieniającym się, najbardziej zaawansowanym i prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym w całym Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Ich adaptacja do każdych warunków pozwala wykształcić dowolną taktykę - ostrożnej ofensywy, ataku roju żołnierzy lub spalonej ziemi. Piechota łączy w sobie trzy cechy: magów, mutantów i cyborgów. Ta transhumaniczna mieszanka sprawia, że są trzykrotnie szybsi, dwukrotnie odporniejsi oraz czterokrotnie potężniejsi od przeciętnego żołnierza wrogich sił. Mimo to mieszkańcy Trójkąta udowodnili że nie tylko potęga się liczy. Pomimo potworności jakie Armia Imperialna wysłała by "zbawić" mieszkańców udało się im odeprzeć atak całych pułków oraz wspomagających ich potężniejszych jednostek. Mimo to z racji faktu że armie transhumanicznych monstrów można pokonać w wielu wypadkach zapał czy inteligencja nie wystarczą. Ponieważ wojsko to nie tylko tworzy nowe technologie i czary. Ono również ewoluuje wraz z każdymi kolejnymi walkami. A to oznacza jedno - adaptuje się z każdą bitwą, nieważne czy wygraną czy przegraną. A każda adaptacja oznacza w przypadku Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej tylko jedno - coraz bliższą i szybszą drogę do ich zwycięstwa. Jeden umysł, zbiorowość dusz Armia działa poprzez zasadę jednego umysłu i zbiorowości dusz. Powód jest prosty - Więzozmysł. Każdy z żołnierzy tegoż wojska jest osobną istotą o własnych potrzebach, uczuciach oraz pragnieniach. Jednak jeśli trzeba pomyśleć bardziej lub jeśli wymagana jest adaptacja wówczas uruchamiają zdolność będącą ich Szóstym Zmysłem, aby następnie działać razem jako jeden organ wielokomórkowy, gdzie jeden żołnierz to jedna komórka. Zasada ta sprawiła, że z biegiem czasu można było toczyć z wrogami Imperium wojny nawet przez tysiące lat a i tak ostatecznie podbiją swoich przeciwników, dzięki zebraniu dostatecznych danych oraz działaniu jako zbiorowa świadomość. Dzięki niej orientują się w terenie, wiedzą skąd zaatakuje wróg po pierwszym strzale i wiedzą jak się przed nim bronić oraz zaatakować go, aby nie dopuścić do tego typu sytuacji. Działania Federacji i Cesarstwa skutecznie uniemożliwiły w wielu przypadkach przeprowadzenie więzozmysłu. Dzięki broni antymagicznej i czarom byli w stanie na tyle zagłuszyć komunikację umysłową między nimi, aby następnie zniszczyć ogłupione wojska. Mimo takiej porażki Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna szybko się nauczyła na własnych błędach i zdołała dopracować taktykę na taki rodzaj broni. Weterani wojenni szybko nauczyli się tworzyć węzły dla tej umiejętności, aby nawet w przypadku zagłuszenia zmagazynować mikroświadomość i nawet gdy główny budynek zostanie zniszczony to tak, aby matryca się teleportowała do najbliższej bezpiecznej bazy i wysłało całą wiedzę do Imperium. Jesteśmy tam, gdzie chcemy Legion by działać potrzebuje pola zwanego Cieniem Mentalnym. Bazy Jaźni wymagały metalowego podłoża. Imperium zaś, podobnie jak Federacja, CreepyTown, Cesarstwo Świtu, HallenWest czy Wyzwolenie Krajowe nie potrzebują tego typu podłoża. Federacja wymaga dodatkowo dobudówek, a Wyzwolenie ma bazy przenośne, składane w jednym miejscu i rozkładane w drugim. CreepyTown i HallenWest często żyją pod ziemią i mogą się zagrzebywać, by zaatakować znienacka wrogie oddziały. Imperium Nexusa nie tylko może przemieszczać swoje bazy, ale też je chować pod ziemią i wciąż działać. Ponadto z racji braku konieczności tworzenia dobudówek bazy w zasadzie nie muszą dobudowywać kolejnych z nich w miejscu gdzie się znajdą. Na szczęście dla nieimperialnych, a na nieszczęście dla Armii Imperialnej udało się opracować sposób wykrywania zachowanych konstrukcji. Tym samym możliwe stało się ich niszczenie. Na skutek tego działania mające na celu podbój spotkały się ze znacznym oporem, a zniszczenie baz, jak również fortów znacznie utrudniło działania wymierzone w Federację i inne frakcje wyspy Kraj oraz Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Rodzaje sił zbrojnych Siły Lądowe thumb|240px|Siły Lądowe, główna siła w trakcie działań inwazyjnych Imperium na wszechświat.Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna to wiele rozmaitych rodzajów wojsk. Jedną z najczęściej spotykanych formacji są Siły Lądowe. Piechota, czołgi, transportery opancerzone oraz inne jednostki tego typu są częścią tych prawdopodobnie najczęściej spotykanych sił. Typowy żołnierz nexusiański to istne monstrum będące hybrydą ciała i maszyny, magii i technologii, zarówno będące normalną istotą rozumną jak i pomiotem o kilku dłoniach, chwytakach, kamerach, oczach, pancerzach i implantach. Biorąc pod uwagę doskonałe zorganizowanie żołnierzy prosty żołnierz z karabinem automatycznym i w kombinezonie bojowym może szybko zmienić się w potężny czołgi w pancerzu wspomaganym dzierżący mini-działko, wyrzutnię rakiet, ostrza i potężne runy razem z karabinem automatycznym i dwoma pistoletami. Pierwszy kontakt Federacji sprawił, że żołnierze wręcz przerazili się ich na początku, by wkrótce pokonać strach i dzielnie stawić im czoła u wrót miast i wsi. Drużyny piechoty stanowi podstawę sił lądowych jako najtańszy rodzaj jednostek. Wspomagane są przez czołgi oblężnicze, transportery opancerzone, mobilne działa, Walker-trucki, mechy oraz łaziki. W obronie przed jednostkami powietrznymi używają artylerii przeciwlotniczej, wyrzutni rakiet SAM oraz przenośne wyrzutnie rakiet p-lot. Do Sił Lądowych zaliczają się też oddziały artylerii rakietowej nadzorujące wyrzutnie rakiet, a także rozmaite grupy kierujące samobieżnymi działami czy wyrzutniami broni masowej zagłady, jak brudne bomby, głowice atomowe, rakiety biologiczne, pociski chemiczne czy kwantowe, a także głowice Tesli. Największe z dział artyleryjskich to kolosy o średnicy bagatela 2000 milimetrów. Rekord bije mobilna platforma artyleryjska A-2505 Kerrigan posiadająca ponad 5 dział o średnicy 2222 milimetry, 20 kalibru 1349 mm, 124 działa średnicy 876 mm oraz 1560 armat kalibru 88 milimetrów. Jednostki tego typu jednak rozstawiane są wokół granicy Nexusów i praktycznie wcale nie biorą udziału w walce. Jednakże w kilku okolicznościach nadzwyczajnych jak w ostatnich walkach z Legionem i Jaźnią jedna jednostka tego typu została użyta na bezpośredni rozkaz Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Morska Flota Wojenna thumb|264px|Okręty Morskiej Floty Wojennej, morskiej części Armii Imperialnej.Ramieniem Armii Imperialnej przydzielonym do akcji na morzu jest tak zwana Morska Flota Wojenna. Ta część wojska składa się z licznych armad podzielonych na floty. Ich zadaniem jest ochrona konwojów, nadzór nad poruszaniem się po wodach, polowanie na piratów oraz wysyłanie imperialnych kaprów, których celem jest rabowanie wszystkich nadbrzeżnych osad, obcych okrętów oraz platform wiertniczych położonych pośrodku CreepySea. Częścią tej grupy przydzielonej do walk w Trójkącie Bermudzkim jest nowo powstała Armada Bermudzka, jakiej zadaniem jest zdusić wszelki lokalny opór oraz opanować "wody" Trójkąta. Gdy to zrobią przejdą w stan straży wodnej. W skład floty wchodzi wiele okrętów i statków, od prostych transportowców i kutrów, przez fregaty, trałowce i okręty podwodne, aż po olbrzymie krążowniki, drednoty i lotniskowce. Często działa we wsparciu z Siłami Lądowymi, służąc w roli artylerii lub wsparcia powietrznego w przypadku lotniskowców. Niekiedy też funkcjonują w roli potężnych transportowców, jakich celem jest dostarczenie oddziałów Sił Lądowych za linie wroga, by tam zdobyć przyczółek, zaskoczyć nic nie spodziewające się oddziały wroga, a następnie zmiażdżyć go bez najmniejszego oporu. Oddziały Strange napotkały sporą trudność w walce z marynarką wojenną Nexusa, udało im się jednak wymusić prowadzenie wojny partyzanckiej atakując, a następnie przejmując wrogie okręty, co wręcz rozsierdziło admirała Techneta będącego nie tylko głównodowodzącym w trakcie inwazji, ale również najwyższym dowódcą Morskiej Floty Wojennej w wymiarze Bermudia. Eskadry Powietrzne thumb|262px|Dwa transportowce powietrzne. Tego typu jednostki należą do Eskadr Powietrznych.Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna składa się z wielu rodzajów wojsk, jednak najważniejszym ich rodzajem jest jeden - Eskadry Powietrzne. Razem z Astromarynarką Wojenną stanowi podstawę podbojów Imperium Nexusa. Przedstawiciele tych rodzajów sił zbrojnych to głównie piloci, spadochroniarze oraz personel okrętów powietrznych. Doktryna Imperium głosi, że Ci, którzy opanowali niebiosa panują również na lądzie i morzu, a panować będą także w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że potrafią podróżować również i poza pierwotny wszechświat udało im się opanować do perfekcji zdolność latania. Mogą władać niebiosami oraz kosmiczną próżnią. W skład Eskadr Powietrznych wchodzą nie tylko samoloty, śmigłowce czy okręty powietrzne, ale również żołnierze wyposażeni w plecaki odrzutowe. Jedna ich drużyna jest w stanie nawiązać walkę z wrogimi maszynami i bez najmniejszego problemu dobrać się do pilota, zastrzelić go i przejąć nad nią kontrolę przy całkowicie zerowych stratach. Z tego powodu Eskadry są widziane przez mieszkańców Trójkąta jako najgroźniejszy rodzaj sił zbrojnych mocarstwa Arcturusa. Jeśli jest chociaż jedna maszyna to już wiedzą, że ich czas się właśnie skończył, ponieważ to zwiadowca, jaki oznaczył cele do ataku przez główną flotyllę powietrzną. Ta część sił zbrojnych ma na celu całkowite zaskoczenie wroga na planecie, zdziesiątkowanie jego głównych sił, a następnie zabezpieczenie desantu wojsk na glob. Bardzo często swój udział mają też liczne pojazdy bezzałogowe, od maleńkich dronów zwiadowczych czy wysyłających pojedyncze bomby i rakiety na cele, niekiedy nawet same będące bronią przeciwko wrogom monarchy. W skład Eskadr wchodzą też liczne samoloty i helikoptery dostarczające wsparcie ogniowe i żołnierzy na pole bitwy oraz wielkie okręty powietrzne mogące zrzucać na miasta w masowej wręcz ilości bomby atomowe. Przeciwko masowym siłom wroga wysyłane są jednostki samobójcze. W kierunku pojedynczych celów wysyła się bombowce taktyczne. Na pole bitwy trafiają helikoptery. W przypadku obrony przeciwlotniczej na pierwszy plan idą myśliwce i pościgowce, natomiast na wrogie miasta posyła się bombowce strategiczne. Do transportu wojsk służą oczywiście transportowce, zaś w przypadku zatapiania wrogich okrętów najlepiej sprawdzają się torpedowce. Imperium Nexusa w skład swoich sił powietrznych potrafi wcielić wszystkich. Piloci przebywają jednak na okręcie powietrznym lub pobliskiej kwaterze głównej, podczas gdy mniejsze jednostki pilotowane są przez surogaty w postaci robotów. Te transhumaniczne monstra nie czują bólu, a po rozbiciu się maszyny mogą kontynuować walkę tak długo, jak tylko żołnierz postanowi. Co więcej każda maszyna ma wbudowany chip autodestrukcji, który rozprowadza zabójcze nanity po całym pojeździe. Tym samym idąca na żołnierza maszyna jest prawdopodobnie ostatnim, czym w ogóle ujrzy w swoim życiu. Astromarynarka Wojenna thumb|262px|Obraz przedstawiający jednostki Astromarynarki Wojennej.Astromarynarka Wojenna to gwiezdny rodzaj wojsk nexusiańskich. Ich głównym zadaniem jest podbój wszechświata w skali nie zajęcia przyczółka, ale pozostałych planet w podbijanym wszechświecie. Okręty Astromarynarki znacznie wykraczają poza jakiekolwiek rozumienie normalnego okrętu kosmicznego. Są to syntetyczno-organiczne wielkie konstrukcje wyposażone w liczne hangary, broń, wieżyczki, luki torpedowe, mniejsze pojazdy walki kosmicznej oraz żołnierzy. Dotychczas Astromarynarka widziana była jedynie na paradach w głębi terytoriów kontrolowanych przez Imperium. Szpiedzy Federacji i Cesarstwa donieśli, że widzieli całe galaktyki przemianowane na olbrzymie hale produkcyjne, z trzewi których powstaje broń dla piechoty, pojazdy lądowe, okręty wodne, maszyny latające, okręty kosmiczne czy nawet cały zestaw superbroni do użycia jeśli normalna inwazja na wszechświat nie powiedzie się. Wygląda na to, że taktyka portali polega na przysłaniu przez jednostki Astromarynarki niezliczonych ilości sił z wszechświatów podbitych przez Imperium, by następnie w ciągu godzin jeśli nie mniej podbić planetę w nagłym uderzeniu, robiąc sobie z niej fortecę, a następnie tworząc przyczółek do ataku na resztę atakowanego wszechświata. Najstraszniejsza jest flota z Nexus Centrum, ponieważ gdy ona wkroczy do akcji nie ma miejsca, jakie stawiłoby im opór. Wielcy Arcyadmirałowie tak zwanych Flot Wojennych stają na czele całej inwazji i nierzadko są osobami zasiadającymi w lokalnej Radzie Emisaryjnej. Oddziały Ochrany thumb|208px|Członkowie Oddziałów Ochrany, wojskowego ramienia tajnej policji Imperium Nexusa.Mawia się, że nie ma nic straszliwszego od sił lądowych w postaci miliona transhumanicznych żołnierzy pędzących w twoją stronę. Są jednak gorsze rzeczy, na przykład - Oddziały Ochrany. Są to siły samej tajnej policji Imperium Nexusa, jednak nie służą na froncie. Zamiast tego stosują specjalny sprzęt wojskowy do wykonywania wszelkiej brudnej roboty za linią frontu, zarówno na terenie wroga jak i swoim. Są to zimni zabójcy, doskonali snajperzy oraz wiele innych tego typu postaci. Jednak to tylko część prawdy. W Oddziałach Ochrany panuje podział na cztery kręgów. Są to: asasyni, pacyfikatorzy, tropiciele i komandosi. Zadaniem asasynów jest skrytobójstwo wrogów Imperium i monarchy, rolą tropicieli jest poszukiwanie wrogów i wybijanie ich jednego po drugim, komandosi to oddziały mające na celu przełamanie impasu na froncie, a najstraszliwszym rodzajem wojsk są pacyfikatorzy - drużyny jakie mają za zadanie zabić wszelki bunt dowolnymi środkami, nawet jeśli oznacza to działanie na terenach Imperium, nie zaś na froncie walki z separatystami i barbarzyńcami. Siły te mają jeden główny cel - zebrać informacje. Nieważne jak i nieważne skąd - zebrać je nieważne w jaki sposób. Mogą bić, zabijać, wskrzeszać, zmieniać w tech-niewolnika lub nawet wyrwać mózg z ofiary a i tak dowiedzą się wszystkiego co trzeba ze świadomości swojej ofiary, nieważne czy to zwyczajny żołnierz czy też oficer, czy może jakiś rodzaj komisarza w ich szeregach. Szczególnie krwawo odnoszą się do zdrajców Imperium. Śmierć jednak nie jest dla nich wszystkim - oni zmieniają w pozbawione wolnej woli i emocji istoty do końca wierne Imperium Nexusa, zachowując wspomnienia i wszystko inne, jednak wykonujące swoje rozkazy, bez względu na to jakie przeszkody będą stać na ich drodze. Oddziały Specjalne thumb|224px|Członkini Oddziałów Specjalnych z grupy mieszkańców zaliczanych do Kombinatu.W Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej jest grupa, jaka składa się z formacji specjalnego przeznaczenia. Są to komandosi, jacy mają za zadanie wykonać misję, które normalni ludzie nazwaliby samobójczymi. Oddziały Specjalne są podobne w swoich strukturach do Zakonów, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich są grupami, jakie mają za zadanie walczyć bezpośrednio na linii frontu, inaczej niż Zakony, które sprowadza wojnę na dotychczas spokojne ziemie nie będące w Imperium. Jednakże te są niezliczone i idą wtedy, gdy normalna armia zawodzi, a Oddziały Specjalne idą wtedy, kiedy Ochrana jest zajęta, a wdrożenie Zakonów jeszcze nie jest potrzebne. Oczywiście to ich przedstawiciele kierują kampaniami przeciwko nieoświeconym mieszkańcom wszechświatów, ale swój bezpośredni udział biorą tylko w ostateczności, razem z zakonnymi braćmi i siostrami. Ten rodzaj Armii Imperialnej składa się z ludzi, którzy normalnie nie byliby wciągnięci w skład wojsk. Złodzieje, mordercy, watażkowie czy podpalacze wysłani w celu zniszczenia sił między innymi Federacji i Legionu, stając się snajperami, skrytobójcami lub nawet specjalistami od materiałów wybuchowych. Ich zadanie: wytrop, znajdź, zgładź. Ruch ten pozwala dzięki temu na zachwianie strukturami obronnymi przeciwników Imperium Nexusa w ich sieci umocnień. To pozwala następnie na atak regularnych oddziałów w ten słaby i nadwątlony punkt, by w końcu zniszczyć go, a resztki zmusić do wycofania się. Milicja thumb|270px|Milicja wraz ze swoimi VTOL oraz zaawansowaną technologicznie bronią.W wojskach Imperium Nexusa służą głównie Obywatele lub Kombinat, ale są też siły rekrutujące Mieszkańców w ramach lokalnej obrony lub tych, którzy nie chcieli dostąpić transhumanicznego błogosławieństwa, dzięki któremu mogą żyć setki czy tysiące lat, by w końcu stać się istotami wręcz nieśmiertelnymi. Takie oddziały są częścią grupy Armii Imperialnej, nazywanej również Milicją. Zadaniem Milicji jest pomoc w obronie wyzwolonych ziem. Jednostki te, choć słabiej wyposażone, nadrabiają braki lojalnością oraz samozaparciem - prędzej zginą niż zdradzą. Kilka jednostek należących do rodzaju transhumanicznych jednak jest na wyposażeniu Milicji, jak tech-niewolnicy, mózgodrony czy nawet próbniki robotnicze, odpowiadające za utrzymanie baz. Istnienie Milicji, w przeciwieństwie do regularnej armii, oznacza że istnieją formacje tych z Mieszkańców, jacy postanowili nie przyjmować transhumanizmu i jednocześnie wstąpić do sił zbrojnych Imperium. Jednostki kolaboracyjne thumb|268px|Synowie Metropolii, jedna z formacji kolaboracyjnych w Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej.Wśród wojsk Imperium Nexusa istnieje też nieoficjalny rodzaj, jaki należy jednocześnie do wszystkich pozostałych. Są to tak zwane Jednostki kolaboracyjne - dotychczas wrogie formacje, jakie zdradziły swoich przełożonych i przeszły z jakichś powodów na stronę Imperium. Tym samym są wrogami numer 1 na swoich ojczystych ziemiach, jeśli nie pomogli Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej ich zająć. Oddziały te wysyła się głównie w charakterze mięsa armatniego lub wsparcia na linii frontu. Na terenie Trójkąta Bermudzkiego nie istnieje za wiele z tych formacji, wszelako część jednostek Federacji stworzyła siłę zwaną Synami Metropolii, zaś z Cesarstwa - Hordę Kitsedo. Kolaboranci są wyjątkowo mocno przekonani o tym, że ich ojczyzny mogą zostać uratowane wtedy i tylko wtedy, gdy znajdą się pod sztandarem Imperium, dla którego walczą. Dlatego dla tych grup jest to coś więcej aniżeli tylko wojna - dla nich to wojna domowa między oświeconymi wspieranymi przez lokalny Nexus a tymi, którzy wierzą że Imperium chce ich zniewolić i powoli zniszczyć. Znane oddziały Siły Lądowe *9. Brygada Pancerna z Nexus Bermudii - oddział jaki posiada czołgi oblężnicze - mogące stać się mobilną fortecą albo stacjonarnym punktem artyleryjskim. Razem z 154. Batalionem Szturmowym i innymi oddziałami Grupy Armii "CreepyTown" brali udział w walce o miasto, zajmując zachodnią połowę. *20. Brygada Inżynieryjno-Desantowa im. gen. Józefa Bema - specjaliści od budowy tymczasowych modyfikacji. Brygada ta zasłużyła się w stawianiu mostów pontonowych na bagnach wyspy Kraj oraz tworzenia wielkich tuneli w zaspach śnieżnych oraz lodzie. Ponadto umożliwili też bezpieczne przejście przez pole minowe. *105. Brygada Wyborowa z Shodanburga - brygada złożona wyłącznie z kobiet odzianych jak żołnierze radzieccy. Noszą karabin Tanith-Jero 25 "Tatiana" z celownikiem optycznym. Jedną z nielicznych bitew w jakiej brały udział jest niewątpliwie Inwazja na CounterHood, podczas której nie dopuścili federacyjnych oddziałów do zajęcia stacji kolejowej. Ich symbolem jest karabin Mosin-Nagant w wersji wyborowej w żółtym kółku. *154. Batalion Szturmowy im. Wielkiego Mistrza Josifa Garwara - grupa ta brała udział w walce o Vanilla Unicorn, Rezydencję Salai oraz ataku na Opuszczony Port. Razem z grupą czołgów z 9. Brygady Pancernej zdobyli zachodnie dzielnice miasta. Morska Flota Wojenna *26. Flota z Nexus Bermudii - flota kierowana przez podwodny lotniskowiec Karol Marks. Brała udział podczas Wojny Miliona w ataku na wyspy cesarskie. Składa się z trałowców, ekranopłatów oraz pancerników. Obecnie bierze udział w walkach o południową część archipelagu. Ich symbol to korweta na tle zielonym na górę i błękitnym na dół od niej. *410. Regiment Gwardyjski Piechoty Morskiej z Nexus Bermudii - weterani wielu batalii, od początku Wojny Miliona brali udział w walkach w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Ich specjalnością są desanty na wrogich plażach. Eskadry Powietrzne *1. Regiment Lotniczy z Nexus Centrum - elitarni lotnicy znani jako "Rycerze Niebios". Latają na Iłach-2, którym napęd śmigłowy zmieniono na odrzutowy. Te samoloty nazywane są "Burzą Moskiewską". Brali udział w walkach nad Metropolią i podniebnym desancie na CreepyTown. Ich symbolem jest czarny rycerz siedzący w samolocie Bristol F.2, myśliwcu brytyjskim z czasów Pierwszej Wojny Światowej. *523. Eskadra Myśliwsko-Bombowa z Arki Olimp - eskadra jaka wsławiła się batalią o Smoczą Górę. Są to piloci nie znający strachu i słabości, głównie Korvaxi. To oni doprowadzili do zbombardowania federacyjnych kolumn i tym samym uniemożliwili dostarczenie zaopatrzenia do atakowanej bazy. Astromarynarka Wojenna *Flota Inwazyjna "Bermudia" - jedyna znana mieszkańcom Trójkąta Bermudzkiego flota Astromrynarki Wojennej. Dotychczas jednostki jakie napotkali to zwiadowcy, którzy mieli przygotować inwazję. Już z pojedynczą fregatą był spory problem, aby ją zniszczyć, natomiast wedle raportów szpiegów Federacji na terenie Imperium Nexusa flota ta składa się z ponad 4 tysięcy jednostek, z czego tylko 1,5 tysiąca to fregaty i tym podobne, a reszta to gwiezdne pancerniki, niszczyciele, krążowniki i lotniskowce. Oddziały Ochrany *Grupa pacyfikacyjna "Północ" - pułk mający za zadanie pacyfikować wszelki opór na terenach północnych wyspy Kraj. Oddział ten zasłynął chociażby z Nocy WisielcówPodczas tego wydarzenia w samym tylko CrivetTown powieszono ponad 3 tysiące oskarżonych o działanie na szkodę Imperium, w czasie której wykazali się wyjątkowym okrucieństwem na terenie Dystryktu, niemal wywieszając całą okoliczną wioskę. Jej członkowie są od razu zabijani przez Federację i Cesarstwo. Nie jest to jednak rozstrzelanie czy spalenie na stosie, ale znacznie gorzej - zmiana w podobnego do Krzykaczy tech-niewolnika, których metodę produkcji opracował Kharlez tuż po przybyciu pierwszych sił imperialnych. *Oddział "Kitsedo" - niewielka, ale dobrze zorganizowana jednostka organizacyjna Ochrany, której zadaniem jest działanie za linią frontu. Są to rozmaici komisarze, mistrzowie przesłuchań czy nawet komanda plutonów egzekucyjnych. Oddział ten ma liczebność regimentu, choć odstaje od przyjętych norm w strukturze Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. Oddziały Specjalne *1. Regiment Strzelców Celnych z Nowego Korhalu - grupa składająca się ze zmutowanych technohybryd ludzi z pewnymi ksenomorfami, dodatkowo opętanymi przez demony i potwornie zmutowanymi z tego powodu. Dzięki temu, choć bardziej agresywni, są w stanie idealnie się kamuflować, zaadaptować do warunków pola bitwy oraz wypatrzeć wroga nawet na krańcu horyzontu. *12. Brygada Infiltratorów z Nexus Bermudii - zwerbowani zostali tuż po rozpoczęciu Wojny Miliona. Ich zadaniami są między innymi przekradanie się przez wrogie umocnienia, podburzanie miejscowej ludności oraz rozminowanie pól minowych przeciwników Imperium Nexusa w wymiarze Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Wielokrotnie odznaczeni, mimo dość licznych porażek, a wynika to z faktu, że wielu z nich wolało walczyć z istną furią do końca niż wycofać czy poddać się. Milicja *10. Regiment Milicji Shodanburga - oddział milicji przeznaczony do pilnowania jednej z Południowych Faktorii na terenie Zatoki Berlinga. W skład regimentu wchodzą głównie Mieszkańcy, jednakże paru Obywateli również tam się znajdzie. Narodzili się na krótko przed Wojną Miliona, a ich zadaniem jest ochrona granic miasta i jego okolicy, jak również pobieranie opłat, łapanie przestępców czy polowanie na dywersantów infiltrujących imperialne terytorium. Jako jednostka wykazali się wielkim bohaterstwem, uniemożliwiając Legionowi zniszczenie miasta w 2015 roku i tym samym ocalili masę istnień przed zagładą. Jednostki kolaboracyjne *Synowie Metropolii - zdrajcy Federacji, znani niegdyś jako 2. Pułk Strzelców z Metropolii. Podczas walki z Legionem zostali pozostawieni w jednej z bliżej nieokreślonych Enklaw Wojny i musieli walczyć z hordami Legionu. W pewnym momencie pomogły im niezidentyfikowane siły jakimi było Imperium Nexusa. Widząc że Imperium jest lepsze postanowili do nich dołączyć celem wyzwolenia swojej ojczyzny spod władzy Welffa. Wchodzą w skład 3. Pułku Strzelców z Oil City i są uważani za pierwszą jednostkę kolaboracyjną w tym wszechświecie. *Horda Kitsedo - dawniej 6. Skrzydło Myśliwskie Kitsedo, teraz stworzyło zbieraninę licznych Eskadr stając się częścią 10. Skrzydła Myśliwskiego z Nexus Bermudii. Ci Youkai wybrali Imperium w trakcie podbicia południowych wysp archipelagu, a była to połowa skrzydła. Lojaliści przysięgli zemścić się krwawo na zdrajcach, natomiast kolaboranci przysięgli na monarchę i Imperium, że uwolnią z separatyzmu i ciemnoty swój kraj, nawet jeśli ma to oznaczać masowe ludobójstwa. *Światła Krucjata - jest to grupa mieszkańców na północ od Federacji i HallenWest, zamieszkiwali oni liczne małe miasta. Kiedy Imperium tam przybyło ogłosili powstanie Światłej Krucjaty, by wyzwolić zajęte przez Jaźń miasta oraz by przynieść światło Nexusa to wszystkich zakątków tego wszechświata. Do nich dołączyli też i inni mieszkańcy tego świata. Co więcej są osobnym Pułkiem, podlegając Grupie Armii "Zachód". *Krwiożercy - opanowani przez zmodyfikowane genetycznie i cybernetycznie Głowokraby, jakie następnie przejęły ich i zmieniły w zombie. Kiedy te dostały się w ręce Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej były jej posłuszne, a następnie przeprowadzono na nich straszliwe eksperymenty, które przeistoczyły ich w Krwiożerców - choć mają wolną wolę to jednak są transhumanicznym Legionem, posłusznym przez programy i chemię rozkazom Imperium. Pozostali przy swoich ideałach, lecz teraz uważają, że Legionem jest Arcturus Lwowski i będą dla niego nieść zagładę wszędzie, w nadziei że staną się wyniesionymi do rangi nie Mieszkańców czy Obywateli, ale samego Kombinatu i stworzą własny Zakon. Należą do Grupy Armii "Centrum". *Słowotwórcy - członkowie Wyzwolenia Krajowego, jacy postanowili stanąć po stronie Arcturusa. Prowadzeni przez Kal-nishę wierzą, że Lwowski, choć jest człowiekiem, to walczy o równe prawa wszystkich ras. Oczywiście stoi to w sprzeczności z hasłami że Wyzwolenie musi wyeliminować z wyspy wszystkich ludzi, nawet jeśli ma to być ludobójstwo. Kal-nisha jednak prawdopodobnie albo stwierdziła, że tak osiągnie więcej, albo też wierzy, że Lwowski kiedyś ją poślubi i stanie się monarchinią Imperium Nexusa. Ta druga teoria została zasugerowana przez Qual-Bosa, jaki widział w niej zawsze romantyczkę. *Maruderzy Lokiego - żołnierze niegdyś służący CreepyTown, dowodzeni przez Lokiego Kruegera. Ponieważ on i jego podwładni podzielali poglądy Lwowskiego postanowili zostać w tyle podczas bitwy o Górę Smoczą. Jako członkowie Sił Lądowych i Eskadr Powietrznych są jedną z najlepiej wyszkolonych formacji jaka istniała wśród wszystkich jednostek kolaboracyjnych Imperium. Nazwali się Maruderami Lokiego, ponieważ niemal zawsze działają wtedy, gdy linia frontu Imperium niespodziewanie będzie się cofać. W chwili gdy zdradzili było 200 żołnierzy. *Rekieterzy Kalashera - byli niegdyś żołnierzami HallenWest, teraz są częścią Grupy Armii "Zachód", której głównym kierunkiem działań jest to miasto i CreepyTown. Kiedy dowiedzieli się o zamiarach Imperium Nexusa zdradzili swoje siły pod Górą Smoczą i walczyli u boku nowo przybyłej frakcji. W efekcie tego za Kalasherem podążyło około 500 doskonale wyszkolonych żołnierzy. Teraz są częścią transhumanicznych Sił Lądowych lub Eskadr Powietrznych. Rodzaje żołnierzy *Próbnik Robotniczy - jednostka robotyczna wynaleziona lub zasymilowana przez Konwergencję Technologiczną. Służy do wydobywania surowców z kopalń i otwierania tuneli przywołujących, w efekcie którego przybywa jednostka budująca razem z całym zestawem do budowy. Po otwarciu tunelu przywołującego jednostka budująca zajmie się całą budową w efekcie czego budowla zostaje wzniesiona, a portal zamknięty natychmiast po zakończeniu przysłania jednostki. *Żołnierz - podstawowy rodzaj żołnierza w Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. Wyposażony jest w karabin maszynowy oraz pistolet, a także nóż bojowy. Ponadto jest w stanie rzucić kilka granatów w kierunku przeciwnika. Pojedynczy raczej nie sprawi problemu w walce, ale tego typu żołnierze zawsze idą, zgodnie z imperialną sztuką wojenną, najmniej w czteroosobowych drużynach, również z innymi rodzajami żołnierzy. *Pałkarz - pojawili się gdy masy Legionu zdołały odeprzeć pierwszą inwazję na południu. Nazwa ta nie oznacza, że używają oni pałek, lecz że są wojownikami do walki wręcz. Na ich wyposażeniu są buzdygany szokowe, laserowe rapiery, miecze łańcuchowe oraz plazmowe sztylety. Zazwyczaj tego typu żołnierze są też wyposażeni w pistolety automatyczne oraz stopy pozwalające na wykonywanie dalekich skoków czy nawet osobistą osłonę. *Szturmowiec - żołnierze ciężkiego wsparcia. Wyposażeni w karabiny maszynowe typu Gatling i pistolety-strzelby potrafią wręcz szarżować na wroga i zgnieść go niczym jakiś czołg. Wynika to z faktu, że są tak samo opancerzeni, a dodatkowo dysponują ciężką bronią, nierzadko wręcz mając na wyposażeniu automatyczne działo. Są pół-piechotą, pół-mechem i jeśli potrzeba przełamania impasu na froncie, a na czołgi i helikoptery nie stać póki co, to jedna ich drużyna potrafi poczynić szkody niczym przeciętny mech szturmowy Imperium Nexusa. *Technosanitariusz - ponieważ Imperium Nexusa to państwo transhumaniczne w wielu wypadkach prosty lekarz nie wystarczy, by uleczyć żołnierza. W rezultacie powstali technicy-medycy, czyli technosanitariusze. Ich zadaniem jest przede wszystkim pomoc żołnierzom, ale mogą też naprawiać pojazdy. Dzięki ich funkcji możliwa jest naprawa elementów syntetycznych i leczenie organicznych piechoty i pojazdów Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. Posiadają pistolety maszynowe i obrzyny, dzięki czemu są w stanie znaleźć się w niemal każdych warunkach, choć często są głównym celem wrogich wojsk na polu bitwy, ze względu na swoje leczące funkcje. Posiadają 6 specjalnych chwytaków medycznych o pochodzeniu syntetyczno-organicznym oraz dwie kamery na wysokości oka do dokładniejszej analizy uszkodzenia lub rany, przez co wydają się mieć nie jedną, a dwie pary oczu. *Spopielacz - żołnierze dysponującymi miotaczami ognia oraz pistoletami maszynowymi z amunicją zapalającą. Są postrachem walk miejskich, ponieważ potrafią palić całe budynki z żołnierzami wroga, a w ciasnych zaułkach zaskoczyć wrogie oddziały. Spopielacze mogą też używać gazu duszącego, łatwego do podpalenia przy pomocy miotacza, ale też używać karabinów termitowych czy zastąpić miotacze ognia tymi z plazmą czy kwasem palącym się w temperaturze pokojowej. By obsługiwać miotacz ognia i mieć jednocześnie wolne ręce dobudowane mają dodatkową dolną parę mechanicznych rąk. *Grenadier - są specjalistyczną piechotą z wyrzutniami rakiet, granatnikami oraz pistoletami z amunicją przebijającą. Jeśli transporter opancerzony, czołg, mech czy jakaś inna ciężka jednostka z grubym pancerzem przybywa oni znają się na robocie. Często jeżdżą też motorami saperskimi lub pływają trałowcami, stawiając liczne miny na lądzie i morzu, ale też poprzez balony potrafią stawiać potężne powietrzne pola minowe w formie balonów przeciwlotniczych, z których mogą na rozkaz wylecieć drony-samobójcy. Ich głównym zadaniem jednak jest niszczenie wrogich maszyn bojowych i umocnień. Mają wyrzutnie rakiet lub boltery Gatling, przez co potrafią przebić niejeden pancerz. Są czymś pomiędzy mechem, drednotem, czołgiem oraz żołnierzem, z racji egzoszkieletu jaki mają, dodatkowych dwóch par rąk oraz licznych mutacji spowodowanych nanitami i mutagenami. *Junkier - w wyniku licznych mutacji oraz wszczepów Ci z żołnierzy, jacy staną się dostatecznie dobrymi i lojalnymi są zmieniani w Junkierów. Fanatycznie lojalni Imperium oraz niezwykle silni są żołnierzami, których zadaniem przede wszystkim jest maszerowanie w zwartych szeregach oraz przebijanie się przez wrogie barykady. Wyposażeni są w strzelbę automatyczną oraz strzelby świetlne w kształcie Obrzyna. Junkrzy to elitarne jednostki wojskowe, których zadaniem jest opanowywanie wrogich obiektów, jeśli normalni żołnierze nie są wystarczający. Dzięki zbroi z wyhodowanych przez siebie pancerzy chitynowych twardych jak stal oraz oczu zmienionych na kształt technologicznych czułek ślimaczych są w stanie być opancerzeni niemal całkowicie, nie ryzykując słabszego spostrzegania czy ograniczonej przez pancerz mobilności. *Komando - wyspecjalizowana piechota, wyposażona w laserowe karabiny wyborowe oraz rewolwery plazmowe. To prawdziwe monstra, których celem jest przedzieranie się za linie wroga oraz eliminowanie kilkukrotnie liczniejszych od siebie oddziałów, najczęściej z oddali. Wyposażeni w najlepsze augmenty oraz najlepszy zestaw mutagenów Komando są tymi, którzy potrafią poradzić sobie w każdych warunkach. Cenią swoje życie, lecz wiedzą iż nikt nie żyje wiecznie, a po śmierci jest jedynie wielka ciemność, w której dusza jest samotna i z czasem ulega pożarciu przez ciszę i brak kogokolwiek innego. Często są głównym celem ataków wrogich sił, jeśli zostaną wykryci. *Żołnierz HAZMAT - niektóre obszary gdzie Imperium Nexusa zostały dosyć mocno skażone, na przykład w Dystrykcie są liczne mutacje, ponieważ Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna użyła tam broni masowej zagłady na masową skalę, z czego najwięcej brudnych bomb bazujących na kadmie i to dlatego wdraża się wtedy siły w postaci żołnierzy HAZMAT. Rekrutowani ze skrajnych warunków jak pełne smogu planety, zniszczone wojną jądrową światy czy nawet księżyce bez atmosfer, a nawet planety pełne olbrzymich groźnych bestii jak trolle górskie, smoki, giganci czy dinozaury. Zaznajomieni z nieprzyjaznymi warunkami są właściwie w opakowaniu w postaci kombinezonu, z licznymi modyfikacjami. Ponadto notorycznie robią wewnątrz siebie transfuzję krwi między kombinezonem, a sobą, licząc w ten sposób na słabsze skażenie radioaktywne, biologiczne czy chemiczne. *Saper - jeśli chodzi o stawianie barykad wojskowych czy rozminowanie pól wówczas do akcji wkraczają saperzy. Nie są jednak przeznaczeni do walki z piechotą, mają granatniki rewolwerowe oraz pistolety laserowe. Zadaniem saperów przede wszystkim jest tak dostosować pole bitwy by Imperium miało zdecydowanie łatwiej niż przeciwnicy i żeby bitwa nie trwała długo, a zakończyła się jak największymi stratami wroga i jak najmniejszymi Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. *Skoczek - są to żołnierze wyposażeni w pakiet skokowy oraz plecak odrzutowy wyposażony zawsze w ręczny karabin maszynowy na prawej dłoni oraz w pistolet rakietowy na lewej. Dodatkowe kończyny pozwalają także lepiej obsługiwać się plecakiem i RKM-em strzelającym kulami plazmy. Ich zadaniem jest dynamiczne przemieszczanie się z jednego trudno dostępnego dla zwykłych żołnierzy miejsca w drugie, dzięki czemu mogą atakować wrogów od tyłu i wybijać ich jak kaczki, dzięki czemu Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna może przypuścić atak na wrogie pozycje bez większych strat. *Asasyn - niebezpieczni żołnierze uzbrojeni w sztylety fazowe, pistolety z tłumikiem oraz wytłumione karabiny półautomatyczne z ustawieniem na strzelanie ogniem ciągłym lub pojedynczym, zaś celownik opracowany tak by pasował na wszystkie dystanse. Oprócz swoich podstawowych sztyletów mają też ukryte kusze na nadgarstkach od wewnętrznej strony, co w połączeniu z faktem że wystrzeliwuje noże potrafi też przeistoczyć się w śmiertelnie niebezpieczne karwasze z ukrytymi ostrzami. Zwyczajowo noszą maski i kaptury, a także są całkowicie ukryci za warstwą nanokombinezonu, jaki umożliwia im posiadanie maskowania, potężnego pancerza oraz nadludzkiej siły i szybkości. *Mag - liczni czarodzieje, psionicy oraz inne osoby o zdolnościach nadprzyrodzonych są w stanie działać jako potężni wojownicy w szeregach Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. Ich ponad przeciętne zdolności wynikają z manipulacji ich genami oraz wykorzystaniem zaawansowanej technologii w postaci licznych augmentów. Dzięki nim Imperium było w stanie wytrzymać wiele ataków ze strony Federacji, Cesarstwa czy nawet Legionu, nie mówiąc już o Jaźni z którą walczą od tysiącleci. Magowie są pod ścisłą obserwacją Kombinatu, a wszyscy ze służących w armii są automatycznie Obywatelami. *Templariusz - jeśli są jacyś wrogo nastawieni magowie to Ci żołnierze są właśnie do tego przeznaczeni. Uzbrojeni w kuszę bolterową, zestaw czarów i antymagii oraz miecz świetlny są w stanie zabić niemal każdego maga strony przeciwnej zamiarom Lwowskiego. Templariusze to najczęściej żołnierze, jacy aspirują do bycia członkami Zakonów, lecz muszą jeszcze wiele przejść by nimi zostać. W rezultacie na początek przechodzą wstępne szkolenia, dalej kontynuując swoją służbę, lecz powoli i nieubłaganie zbliżając się jednocześnie do bycia elitą obrońców Nexusa. *Komisarz - oficerowie wyposażeni w pistolety soniczne oraz plazmowe pistolety automatyczne. Jedni są członkami dawnych rodów arystokratycznych, teraz należących do Obywateli. Inni jednak to liczne sieroty wychowane w specjalnych szkołach wojskowych, dla których Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna to rodzina, a monarcha jest niemal traktowany jako żywy bóg. Ich zadaniem jest kierować oddziałami, ale jeśli trzeba potrafią też bez skrupułów strzelać do dezerterów oraz samowolnie uciekających z pola bitwy żołnierzy, niejednokrotnie stosując nawet taktykę oddziałów blokujących czy nawet biorąc snajperkę w ręce i zabijając położonego kilka kilometrów dalej tchórzliwego żołdaka. Budzą grozę jak wśród wrogów, tak i wśród podwładnych. Ci bowiem wiedzą, że jeżeli złamią hierarchię grozi im pluton egzekucyjny dowodzony przez ich własnego komisarza. W Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej wszyscy z nich dostają prozium niwelujące wszelkie emocje oraz tworzący poczucie służby Imperium do upadłego. Rodzaje pojazdów Lądowe *Mech szturmowy - potężne humanoidalne pojazdy o wyglądzie zbliżonym do człowieka. Często są podstawą wojsk imperialnych. Posiadają masywne karabiny łukowe czy działa maszynowe kalibru lufy czołgu, więc we wrogich szeregach budzą prawdziwe przerażenia. Dodatkowo wyrzutnie rakiet na barkach, rdzenie laserowe oraz zdolność zawisu w powietrzu czynią z nich wyjątkowo niebezpieczne jednostki zmechanizowane. W mechach zasiadają piloci różnej maści - od połączonych tymczasowym połączeniem neuronalnym pilotów, przez weteranów licznych wojen aż po na wpół żywe zwłoki dumnych żołnierzy stale teraz połączonych z maszyną. *Motor saperski - używany bardzo często przez saperów jest motorem wyposażonym we wbudowany wielkokalibrowy karabin maszynowy z przodu oraz w mini-fabrykę rozstawiającą miny-pająki z tyłu w razie potrzeby. Szybki pojazd jest w stanie zaatakować wroga, sprowokować go do ataku, a następnie wrzucić go na pole minowe lub prosto na bagnety żołnierzy i piechurów Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. Pojedynczy służy za zwiadowcę, lecz cała drużyna może stać się niebezpiecznym podjazdem atakującym wroga w jego najczulszym miejscu i tym samym stworzyć wyrwę w jego linii frontu, w którą wbiją się nexusiańskie hordy. *Czołg oblężniczy - czołgi, które przebudowano z licznych wszechświatów tak, aby w trybie mobilnym były normalnymi pancernymi pojazdami z ciężkim działem przeciwpancernym oraz karabinem maszynowym, natomiast w trybie stacjonarnym służyły za punkt obrony artyleryjskiej. Często stoją razem z bunkrami lub jadą wręcz w rojach niszcząc wrogie oddziały ze skutkiem całkowitej anihilacji wrogich oddziałów i pozycji. Biorąc pod uwagę ich wykorzystanie bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że w pozostałych wszechświatach Imperium Nexusa również są ich niezliczone fronty. *Nieśmiertelny - czteronożne pojazdy oblężnicze, wyposażone w działa ziemia-ziemia oraz ziemia-powietrze. Służą w roli ciężkiego wsparcia, zastępując czołgi oblężnicze lub działa przeciwlotnicze. W ich środku siedzi w zasadzie mumia niegdyś wielkiego żołnierza Imperium, na przykład kapitana czy wielokrotnie odznaczonego żołnierza. Nazwę tą otrzymali ze względu na fakt, że nawet śmierć im nie straszna i starość na nich nie działa dzięki potężnej technologii w postaci zbiornika z odżywką. Często są to kompletne kaleki lub nawet zwyczajne mózgi z rdzeniami kręgowymi, a kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila wówczas ich świadomość scala się z maszyną. Nieśmiertelni będą służyć aż po kres - swój lub Imperium. *Pociąg pancerny - wprowadzone do Trójkąta Bermudzkiego pociągi pancerne mogą zarówno jeździć po torach kolejowych jak i po innej nawierzchni jak droga czy ziemia. Oprócz lokomotywy obłożonej grubym pancerzem i wieloma wieżyczkami czołgowymi lub przeciwlotniczymi są też cztery wagony - przeciwlotniczy z rakietami SAM, z atomowym działem kolejowym, pancerny z wieżyczkami i działami przeciwpancernymi oraz artyleryjski z moździerzami. Dodatkowo może posiadać piętrowe wagony z karabinami maszynowymi, w których aż się roi od wrogich żołnierzy podążających na walkę z separatystami. *Działo przeciwlotnicze - mobilne działa w postaci ośmiu wielkokalibrowych Gatlingów laserowych oraz karoserii przypominającej czołg. Wiele z nich jest iluzorycznie podobnych do Ostwindów czy ZSU-23, czyli najbardziej znanych pojazdów przeciwlotniczych. Inne z dział są z natury załadowane wielkimi bolterami i są w wersji stacjonarnej, będąc często doczepianymi do transporterów opancerzonych. *Wyrzutnia SAM - wyrzutnia rakiet przeciwlotniczych, naprowadzanych laserem wspomaganym przez komputer śledzący pojazd latający, dla którego flary to jedynie dodatkowe punkty cieplne, pozostawione przez maszynę by zgubić pocisk. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczne cudeńka, które w szeregach partyzantów i Wyzwolenia Krajowego są najbardziej łakomym kąskiem ze względu na swoją skuteczność. *Walker-truck - unikatowy rodzaj transporterów opancerzonych. Przypominają słynne half-trucki, ale zamiast gąsienic z tyłu mają pajęcze nogi, jakie pozwalają im wykonywać niebywałe ruchy w przypadku walki na grząskim terenie, gdzie normalne pojazdy nigdy by nie pojechały. Są wyposażone w działka przeciwlotnicze Gatlinga oraz karabiny laserowe, jak również kilka miejsc dla żołnierzy piechoty. *Antygraw - ponieważ Imperium Nexusa w wielu wypadkach nie może wdrożyć czołgów lub mechów zastosował nowe maszyny bojowe - Antygrawy. Te wyposażone w plazmowe wielkokalibrowe karabiny maszynowe oraz sunące bez przeszkód po każdym terenie posłużyły za główne jednostki w trakcie zdobywania ziemi na południu przed Wojną Miliona. Na chwilę obecną Imperium używa ich w połączeniu z jednostkami morskimi, a tysiące takich pojazdów potrafi zaszkodzić tak bardzo, jak milion żołnierzy Armii Imperialnej. Najwięcej z nich użyto na froncie z Cesarstwem Świtu, ponieważ były najlepsze do walk na atolach i archipelagach północnej części Trójkąta. *Amfibia - podobnie jak antygrawy amfibie mogą poruszać się na lądzie i wodzie. Różnią się jednak tym, że na lądzie są to pojazdy kroczące lub gąsienicowe, zaś na wodzie to najzwyczajniejsze w świecie łódki. Często amfibie służą w piechocie morskiej w roli głównych jednostek dostarczających wojsko do brzegu. Wyposażone są często w karabiny Gatlinga lub działa laserowe. Wodne *Motorówka patrolowa - podstawowa jednostka walki wodnej obok zaliczanych do lądowych pojazdów amfibii i antygrawów. Posiada laserowy karabin maszynowy, a jej żołnierze prócz blasterowych pistoletów maszynowych posiadają między innymi granaty Tesli oraz wyrzutnie rakiet fotonowych kierowanych przy pomocy lasera noktowizyjnego broni. Służą w roli jednostek zwiadowczych. *Kuter torpedowy - szybki pojazd zwiadowczy. Są to jednostki z karabinami maszynowymi oraz dwoma lukami torpedowymi. Jedna jednostka nie jest wyzwaniem, lecz w wielu wypadkach poruszają się razem i potrafią okrążyć okręt i doprowadzić do jego szybkiego zatopienia. *Kanonierka - niewielka jednostka bojowa, wyposażona w rakiety SAM, działo przeciwokrętowe oraz torpedy ultradźwiękowe. Po bokach zamontowane mają działka przeciwko wrogim motorówkom, pontonom czy kutrom torpedowym. Czasami kanonierki mają jedną wieżyczkę artyleryjską na przodzie okrętu, a dodatkowo z tyłu lądowisko dla pionowzlotów. *Desantowiec - pojazdy morskie w systemie poduszkowców, mogące służyć do desantu całej armii. Dzięki nim właśnie na wyspie Kraj tuż przed Wojną Miliona wylądowały siły nexusiańskie, zdobywając tereny dla późniejszych kantonów. Na niego można załadować nie tylko piechotę, ale i pojazdy lądowe, jak czołgi, walker-trucki, wyrzutnie rakiet SAM czy mechy. *Tankowiec - potężne statki flot nexusiańskich. Ich brak uzbrojenia jest największą wadą, ale zaletą jest niezwykle gruby pancerz, którego nie zniszczy nawet torpeda. Tankowce mają konwertery i mogą przewozić każdy rodzaj paliwa, używany przez jednostki bojowe, nie tylko paliwo pochodzenia kopalnianego czy ogniwa OZE, ale również paliwa organiczne i syntetyczne. *Okręt podwodny - pojazdy te przeznaczone są do atakowania okrętów prosto z głębin CreepySea. Dzięki osobistemu polu siłowemu nawet Rów Mariański nie jest podobno w stanie rozsadzić okrętu, ponieważ w środku bańki panuje takie samo ciśnienie, jak na powierzchni. Wiele z łodzi podwodnych wyposażone jest w napęd żywych oraz posiada głowice kadmowe, kwantowe czy neutronowe. *Trałowiec - rozstawiacze min w stylu wodnym. Uzbrojone są między innymi w działa Gatlinga oraz kilka karabinów maszynowych, a ich załoga posiada strzelby automatyczne. Generalnie dzięki swojemu atutowi są bardzo dobre, ponieważ zaminowanie zatok i wysp pozwoliło w trakcie Wojny Miliona uniemożliwić wrogom walkę morską i wymusiło użycie sił powietrznych. *Ekranoplan - unikalna jednostka frakcji. Ani Federacja, ani Cesarstwo nie dysponują tego typu maszyną, a odpowiednika nie miały i nie mają również Północ, Jaźń czy Legion. Są to przypominające samoloty pojazdy morskie, lekko wznoszące się nad powierzchnią wody i posiadające niemal zerową wyporność, opór wody czy powietrza. Wykorzystywane różnie - od małych jednostek zwiadowczych po całkiem spore maszyny wojny. Kharlez od lat usiłuje pojąć jak Imperium Nexusa zdołało zbudować tak doskonałe maszyny morskie. *Pancernik - olbrzymie jednostki, które mają jeden jedyny cel - niszczyć i zabijać wszystko, co nie należy do Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. Potężny pancerz i działa artyleryjskie wraz z działkami p-lot, laserowymi WKM-ami czy dwoma potężnymi lukami torpedowymi stanowią dumę i symbol Morskiej Floty Wojennej Armii Imperialnej. Gdziekolwiek znajdują się granice Imperium tam będą działać pancerniki, na czele wielkich flot złożonych z okrętów podwodnych, kanonierek, ekranoplanów oraz motorówek. *Krążownik - nieco mniejsze od pancerników krążowniki wcale nie są przez to gorsze, gdyż mają większą manewrowość. Dodatkowo posiadają dodatkowe uzbrojenie w postaci rakiet manewrowych oraz licznych dział maszynowych, mogących posłużyć do rozniesienia okrętów "separatystów" w drobny mak. Ponadto mogą na swoim pokładzie przenosić broń chemiczną oraz potężne działa gwiezdne, mogące wystrzeliwać gwiazdy, jakie po uderzeniu w cel na ziemi niemal kompletnie rozniosą całe megalopolis wraz z okolicą. *Lotniskowiec - potężne okręty, uchodzące za pływające bazy, lecz także służące w roli lotnisk. Okręty te mają ze sobą nie tylko liczne działa przeciwokrętowe i przeciwlotnicze, ale również kilkanaście czy kilkadzieścia samolotów, gotowych do zniszczenia wrogich okrętów czy nękania sił lądowych i powietrznych. Kiedy lotniskowiec staje na czele floty staje się jasne iż jego celem jest jeden z obszarów nie należących do Imperium. *Śmigłowcowiec - rodzaj lotniskowca, jednak przeznaczonego dla pionowzlotów i helikopterów. Jest równie niebezpieczny, ponieważ jednostki na nim stacjonujące są bardziej precyzyjne i potrafią lepiej zatapiać okręty podwodne lub wrogie trałowce. Z tego powodu śmigłowcowiec jest częściej używany od lotniskowców w atakach na platformy wiertnicze i atole. Latające *Obserwator - niewielkie satelity atmosferyczne, jakie posiadają osobiste maskowanie i mogą złamać wszelkie nienależące do Imperium Nexusa systemy maskowania. Te małe bezzałogowe jednostki latające nie posiadają uzbrojenia, dlatego są one tanie i często są niszczone natychmiast po wykryciu przez wrogie wykrywacze różnych systemów maskowania piechoty czy pojazdów. *Zwiadowca - lekki samolot wyposażony w niezwykle ciche silniki pulsacyjne, jednak zdolny do wykrycia przez odpowiednią aparaturę radarową. Do walki z jednostkami powietrznymi ma najczęściej rakiety protonowe, natomiast w celu zniszczenia celów naziemnych zazwyczaj ma na stanie w silne działka fotonowe, mogące przebić większość pancerzy. Pojazdy te nie są silne czy dobrze opancerzone, lecz poruszają się w grupach, a ich eskadry potrafią zaszkodzić nawet takim jednostkom jak okręt powietrzny. Były pierwszymi jednostkami, z którymi wojska frakcji Wojny Miliona walczyły o panowanie w powietrzu na początku tego konfliktu. *Myśliwiec - szybkie jednostki, których celem jest zapewnienie przewagi w powietrzu, mogące być wyposażone w rozmaity rodzaj silników, broni czy pancerza. Wielokrotnie jednostki te dawały Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej panowanie w przestrzeni powietrznej bitwy, a także broniły bombowców strategicznych, wysyłanych w celu zbombardowania ważnych celów militarnych czy też wrogich osad. Przez niektórych zwane są ponurą nazwą "Sukkubów". *Bombowiec taktyczny - samoloty przeznaczone do precyzyjnych bombardowań, kiedy nie chodzi o zrównanie z ziemią całych terenów lecz pojedynczych celów. Zazwyczaj mają rozmiar myśliwca, ale zdarzają się też większe egzemplarze z wieżyczką przeciwko wrogim myśliwcom z tyłu. Posiadają laserowe działka przeciwpancerne przeciwko wrogim samolotom oraz bomby do atakowania wrogich celów naziemnych. Mogą to być normalne bomby wybuchowe, ale też może to być bomba jonowa czy plazmowa. Do bombowców zalicza się też torpedowce, przeznaczone do zatapiania wrogich pojazdów wodnych. Cesarstwo i Federacja nazwało je "Inkubami". *Samolot szturmowy - pojazd przeznaczony zarówno do zwalczania jednostek naziemnych, jak i powietrznych. Często są one na stanie lotniskowców, aby zwalczać okręty nieprzyjaciela przy jednoczesnej obronie przed samolotami. Jego celem jest szturm na wrogie pozycje i zniszczenie ich, a jeśli nie jest to możliwe - wzbudzenie strachu w szeregach piechoty, by się rozpierzchła. *Pościgowiec - są to samoloty różniące się jednak od zwyczajnych myśliwców mocniejszym silnikiem, lżejszą konstrukcją oraz bronią przeznaczoną wyłącznie do ataku na wrogie jednostki latające, przez co jest zbyt słaby by atakować jednostki lądowe. Setki tysięcy maszyn tego typu walczyło na terenie Trójkąta Bermudzkiego, a ich wraki przemienili w swe maszyny między innymi Legion czy Wyzwolenie Krajowe. W żargonie Federacji nazywane są mianem "Banshee". *Myśliwiec bombardujący - samoloty te łączą w sobie cechy myśliwca z bombowcem taktycznym. Są w stanie polować na wrogie jednostki, ale jednocześnie mogą dokonać bombardowania pojedynczych celów naziemnych jak obrony przeciwlotniczej czy czołgów. Tym co wyróżnia je od obu jest to, co dostały od samolotów szturmowych - wyrzutnie pocisków niekierowanych, dzięki czemu mogą dokonać szybszych ataków na cele naziemne lub morskie, ale również jeśli trzeba to i powietrzne. Generalnie pojazdy te są wykorzystywane do ochrony eskadr bombowców na polach bitwy oraz nad miastami należącymi do wroga. *Bombowiec strategiczny - masywne naddźwiękowce, wyposażone w kilka luk bombowych, które nie są tak precyzyjne jak bombowce taktyczne, lecz równie śmiertelne, bo najeżone systemami obrony przeciwlotniczej całkiem sporego kalibru. Kiedy chodzi o bombardowania dywanowe pól bitew czy nawet miasta, a nawet wysadzanie pozycji bombami atomowymi, kwantowymi czy nawet brudnymi wówczas do akcji wkraczają takie oto samoloty, które budzą prawdziwy strach na polu bitwy. Eskadry te podczas Wojny Miliona zabiły miliony cywili Cesarstwa Świtu, Federacji, Północy, CreepyTown czy HallenWest. Niektórzy nazywają je "Zarzynaczami". *Transportowiec - zdolne do pionowego startu i lądowania, choć oczywiście nie wszystkie, pojazdy zdolne do przewożenia wojsk między posterunkami czy polami bitwy a bazami. Nie posiadają uzbrojenia i zawsze poruszają się w towarzystwie myśliwców lub pościgowców, ewentualnie myśliwców bombardujących. Czasami mają na sobie wieżyczki przeciwlotnicze, co powoduje spore utrudnienia w ich zestrzeliwaniu. Przez Federację otrzymały miano "Torbaczy". *Aerokrążownik - olbrzymie jednostki powietrzne, pełniące rolę mobilnych baz dla niemal całych pułków, a ich floty mogą służyć za jedną grupę armii. Aerokrążowniki wyposażone są w setki dział powietrze-powietrze oraz powietrze-ziemia. Dodatkowo lotniska dla pionowzlotów i pasy startowe pozwalają na wysłanie mniejszych jednostek latających, by siać większe i dokładniejsze spustoszenie na polu walki. Zwyczajowo na ich pokładach są śmigłowce szturmowe i myśliwce bombardujące, ale też latające transportowce, które mogą na ziemię dostarczyć czołgi, wozy opancerzone, mechy czy walker-trucki. W kraju Heinricha Welffa nazwano je "Mamutami". *Śmigłowiec szturmowy - potężne pojazdy wyposażone w działka Gatlinga oraz rakiety powietrze-ziemia i powietrze-powietrze. Mając napęd hybrydowy mogą latać dzięki biomasie lub energii elektrycznej, a także wybrać tryb wspomagania, w którym jeden typ silników są wspomagane drugim. Maszyny te potrafią dzięki sześciu wyrzutniom rakiet protonowych czy jonowych powietrze-ziemia kompletnie ogołocić ziemię ze wszelkiego życia, a drapacz chmur w kilka sekund zmienić w górę gruzu, kurzu, popiołu i złomu. Legion nazwał je "Żelaznymi Pięściami", Cesarstwo "Zwiastunami" a Federacja - "Pustoszycielami". Setki tysięcy takich maszyn stanowiło awangardę sił inwazyjnych, wspomagając wojska zmechanizowane i piechotę, głównie pułki mechów. *Śmigłowiec desantowy - połączenie śmigłowca szturmowego z transportowym. Przeznaczony jest do transportowania piechoty oraz zapewnienia wsparcia z powietrza oddziałom naziemnym. Śmigłowce te mogą latać w parach, wtedy są dużo potężniejsze, ponieważ jeden wysadza desant, a drugi - zapewnia osłonę. Posiadają działko Gatlinga z wybuchającą wysoce skoncentrowanym kwasem solnym amunicją bolterową, cztery wyrzutnie rakiet niekierowanych, dwie kierowanych oraz dwie na samym końcu skrzydeł tak zwane Stingery - wyrzutnie dronów powietrze-powietrze. Legion nazwał je "Ognistymi Rydwanami", Cesarstwo "Suwerenami", Federacja, Wyzwolenie Krajowe i Północ "Łaniami", a CreepyTown i HallenWest - "Latającymi Czołgami". Podczas Wojny Miliona stały się symbolem sił powietrznych Imperium Nexusa oraz całej Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej, razem z karabinem Mark 1 Ardeny oraz czołgiem T-156. *Śmigłowiec transportowy - wielka maszyna latająca zdolna do przewożenia przedmiotów o wielkich gabarytach oraz ludzi w ilości nawet regimentu. To właśnie one dostarczały z baz na pola bitew Wojny Miliona personel wojskowy oraz maszyny bojowe jak mechy, czołgi oraz walker-trucki. Federacja nazwała je "Halo", Cesarstwo "Tobimasu Ushi", natomiast CreepyTown i HallenWest - "Wielgasami". Takim śmigłowcem na negocjacje pokojowe przybył sam monarcha Imperium Nexusa. Kosmiczne *Satelita - często uzbrojone małe pojazdy kosmiczne, całkowicie bezzałogowe. Ich zadaniem jest albo monitorować sytuację z lotu ptaka, albo też - dokonywać ataków z orbity poprzez wielkie lasery, niszcząc wszystko na powierzchni. Nie znalazły zastosowania podczas Wojny Miliona ze względu na liczne zakłócenia nad Trójkątem Bermudzkim na terenach wyższych od chmur. *Kosmolot - odpowiednik myśliwców przeznaczony do walki kosmicznej. Część z nich, razem z gwiezdną flotą wojenną, wyruszyło podczas końcowego etapu wojny, by walczyć z Jaźnią. Obecnie nieużywane w Trójkącie Bermudzkim, choć jedna eskadra znajduje się w Nexus Bermudia, skąd może zaatakować dowolny cel, nawet na archipelagu Youkai. Kombinat używał ich jako myśliwców i bombowców. *Kosmokopter - są to wersje kosmiczne śmigłowców, zamiast być napędzane na przykład wirnikami i być dostosowane do przemieszczania się wyłącznie po atmosferze są również zdolne do przemieszczania się po pustce kosmicznej. Kosmokoptery pełniły w końcowej fazie wojny odpowiednik śmigłowców, tyle że w wersji Kombinatu Imperium Nexusa. *Fregata - pojazdy które miały za zadanie zwiad przestrzeni kosmicznej oraz nawiązanie kontaktu z awangardą sił "separatystów". Były to najmniejsze jednostki kosmiczne Imperium i często pojawiały się w roli eskorty pancerników i krążowników, a także lotniskowców. *Eskortowiec - nieco większe i mniej zwrotne od fregat, ale równie zabójcze pojazdy kosmiczne, których zadaniem generalnie jest eskorta. W przeciwieństwie do fregat, które potrafią strzelać wyłącznie na wprost eskortowce mają też wieżyczki i działa po bokach, co zapewnia skuteczną eskortę. *Arbiter - potężny pojazd wielkością mniejszy nieco od fregaty, ale wolniejszy. Jest to zarówno pojazd wykrywania omnisonarowego jak i maskujący przyjacielskie jednostki. Wyposażony jest w kilka działek plazmowych oraz generator impulsu łukowego. Jeśli go nieco odsłoni i przeciąży, dostrajając oczywiście do częstotliwości Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej wówczas jest w stanie usmażyć wszelką elektronikę, a nawet jeśli trzeba - zabić też jej użytkowników, zamieniając ich na popiół. Użyte zostały w walce z Jaźnią, potem wróciły do Nexus Bermudii. *Transportowiec gwiezdny - wielka jednostka zdolna do transportowania dużej ilości piechoty oraz jednostek zmechanizowanych. W trakcie Wojny Miliona jednostki te głównie działały na przedwojennym terytorium Imperium, poza tym bardzo rzadko działały, najwyżej na froncie z Jaźnią. Nie posiadają uzbrojenia. *Barka wojenna - takim mianem nazwano wszystkie pancerniki i krążowniki Imperium Nexusa. Są to wielkie i potężne okręty z kilkoma mniejszymi jednostkami latającymi. Są głównymi jednostkami bojowymi kosmicznego podbijania wszechświatów. Generalnie jeśli są one najbardziej zaawansowanymi maszynami jakie kiedykolwiek spotkano w Trójkącie Bermudzkim to tylko jednostki latające Jaźni są w stanie się z nimi równać. *Okręt wojenny - potężne jednostki wojenne przeznaczone do pustoszenia całych sektorów, w tym także wysp. Jednostki te brały udział w podbijaniu przestrzeni kosmicznej wszechświata znalezionego przez Imperium, jednak w Trójkącie Bermudzkim oraz w jego uniwersum dotychczas spotkano tylko jeden - Królowa Banshee. *Niszczyciel - potężne okręty wyposażone w masę rakiet oraz dział artyleryjskich. Ich główny cel to niszczyć inne jednostki morskie, ale jeśli trzeba może też posłużyć w roli jednostek zniszczenia całych planet. Nigdy nie widziane w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. *Lotniskowiec - wielkie okręty mogące zabierać na swój pokład kilkadziesiąt do kilkuset kosmolotów i kosmokopterów. Jednostki te mogą samodzielnie prowadzić bitwę ze stacją kosmiczną czy mniejszymi flotami. Oczekiwały na rozkaz przybycia w ramach trzeciej fali Kombinatu, jednak nigdy do niej nie doszło, wskutek czego mieszkańcy wszechświata widzieli je najwyżej na obrazach w gabinetach członków nexusiańskiej administracji oraz wojska. *Okręt-baza - wielkie okręty rozmiarów wyspy. Wystarczyłby jeden, żeby cała Kitsuda mogłaby zostać ukryta przed słońcem. Na jej pokładzie jest skrzydło fregat i dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki kosmolotów i kosmokopterów, gotowych do ataku na stację kosmiczną lub na jeden z sektorów planety. Nigdy nie widziane na linii frontu czy terenach zajętych przez Imperium. *Okręt-stacja - pojazdy wielkości stacji kosmicznych. Są to okręty zdolne w trakcie utrzymania pozycji być gwiezdnymi fortecami, a swoimi rozmiarami potrafi schować kilka okrętów-baz, kilkadziesiąt mniejszych okrętów jak również setki czy nawet tysiące kosmolotów i kosmokopterów. Nawet jeśli przybędzie tylko jeden do wszechświata Trójkąta Bermudzkiego, mieszkańcy tego obszaru nie będą mieli szans. Budowle w bazach Bazy to podstawa działania Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. W nich pracują próbniki robotnicze zbierając podstawowe surowce oraz to właśnie tutaj powstają nowe jednostki dla wojsk Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Postawowe *Pylonarium - budowla gromadząca wszystkie myśli i emocje żołnierzy oraz pracowników Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. Nie tylko istot organicznych, ale też wszelkie odpowiedniki wśród ras syntetycznych jak dane, kody binarne i wiele innych. Odpowiednio dostrojone mogą pobierać z podświadomości wszelkie dane wrogów. Bez pylonariów nie działają żadne budowle. Jednakże jeśli struktury mają wznieść się w przestworza i wyruszyć do innego miejsca pylonarium również może się przemieścić jako jednostka latająca, tak szybko jak samolot odrzutowy czy kosmolot, a także teleportować się z jednego miejsca do drugiego w okolicy, zachowując swoje pole, by reaktywować je w mikrosekundę w miejscu do którego nastąpiła teleportacja. *Węzeł Danych - budowla służąca za centrum dowodzenia wojsk na terenie pola bitwy. W niej szkoli się próbniki robotnicze, a Krzykacze dokonują napraw budynku, konserwacji sprzętu oraz przesyłu energii i gromadzenia informacji dla dowódcy. Można zamienić ten budynek w Piramidę Oka Nexusa lub w Drzewo Biczowe. Pierwszy typ to konstrukt zdolny do przyspieszania działania budowli poprzez zaginanie czasoprzestrzeni oraz odkrywania dalekich regionów przy pomocy Oka Osnowy - potężnego czaru, jaki potrafi spojrzeć komputerom na wszystko przez mikroskopijną wyrwę w Osnowie na nieboskłonie i sprawdzić zeskanowany obszar, po czym można go zapisać dla przyszłych ruchów wojsk. Natomiast drugi typ Węzła Danych to potężna forteca obronna, jaka potrafi odeprzeć atak całych armii i większość okolicznych budynków. *Asymilator - nazywany przez Federację "pijawą", ponieważ jej głównym zadaniem jest zautomatyzowanie wydobycie wszystkiego zewsząd - ze zwłok, z gleby, podziemnych skał, lawy, wody, powietrza czy roślin. Asymilator przypomina małą fabrykę, lecz również po części wielopoziomową farmę. Jest to miejsce hodowania bajkalitum - kamienia węgielnego Imperium Nexusa - oraz jego rafinacji. Nie tylko bajkalitu, jest hodowany, również inne surowce jak mordryt, przyprawa, woda, tlen, wodór czy wespan. Podobno w niektórych wszechświatach istnieją całe planety takich budynków, które dosłownie produkują i wysysają całe złoża tego typu. *Niecka Odrodzenia - są to swego rodzaju "koszary" Armii Imperialnej. Dzięki odpowiedniej aparaturze i środkom w Niecce dochodzi do powstania żołnierzy. Kiedy potrzeba nowej jednostki wówczas żołnierz wchodzi do komory duplikacyjnej, gdzie jest całkowicie bezpieczny. W pokoju obok powstaje klon, dostosowany do potrzeb Nexusiańskiej Armii, zależnie czy potrzeba zwykłego żołnierza, czy też potężnego, przepakowanego kafara-cyborga. Kiedy produkcja się skończy żołnierz wychodzi, zaś jego przepakowany klon zostaje przeteleportowany na teren obok Niecki, gdzie następnie zostaje oddany pod całkowitą komendę swoich dowódców. Oczywiście można wysłać oryginalnych żołnierzy, lecz są oni słabsi i nie tak doskonali jak ich duplikaty. *Świątynia Konwergencji Technologicznej - wielkie i święte miejsce, gdzie prowadzone są badania nad nowymi rodzajami technologii lub asymilacja zdobytych przez Imperium Nexusa. Świątynia ma na celu rozwój armii, aby ta osiągała lepsze rezultaty, a przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o piechotę i jednostki organiczne. *Omnisonar - urządzenie to wyłapuje sygnały na wszystkich dostępnych częstotliwościach, zatem żadne systemy prymitywnego maskowania nie są w stanie pomóc. Jednakże systemy maskowania Jaźni i Imperium Nexusa są w stanie już oszukać omnisonar. Odpowiednio dostrojony jednak może zmienić się w prawdziwy wykrywacz, przy którym nawet najlepsze maskowanie nie będzie w stanie pomóc. *Punkt defensywny - połączenie bunkra, rakietowej wieżyczki przeciwlotniczej, posterunku artyleryjskiego oraz systemu przeciwrakietowego. Może się bronić dzięki żołnierzom lub samodzielnie, lecz w tym drugim przypadku jest słabsza i nie tak efektywna jak w przypadku, kiedy jest obsługiwana przez jedną drużynę lub większą ilość żołnierzy, nieważne czy ciężkich czy też lekkich. Zwyczajowo w punktach tych, potocznie zwanych "bunkrami" zarówno przez swoich wrogów jak i samych siebie, stacjonuje czterech żołnierzy lekkiej piechoty i jeden ciężkiej. *Miotacz-pułapka - położone pod ziemią wieżyczki z miotaczami ognia. Jak tylko zbliży się do nich wróg wyskakują znienacka na niczego niespodziewającego się oddziały wrogich frakcji, które następnie cierpią wielkie męki od płonącego kwasu nazywanego Smoczym Ogniem. Ściana takich miotaczy potrafi skutecznie spalić wrogą piechotę oraz stopić stal większości pojazdów lądowych. Stąd podczas szturmu Heinrich Welff zaleca zachowanie szczególnej ostrożności w razie ataku na bazę nexusiańską. *Mur - tak jak i inne frakcje Imperium Nexusa wznosi mury aby zdobić swoje fortece oraz utrudniać wejście do swoich baz przez wrogie oddziały. Te konstrukty budowane są z mnóstwa atomów betonu, kamienia, gipsu i wielu innych materiałów budowlanych, tworząc solidną i trudno zniszczalną sklejkę, dzięki czemu jeden strzał z czołgu nie wystarczy by uczynić większe uszkodzenia. Zaawansowane *Konwersjum - tylko bogowie wiedzą, co tam się dzieje za tymi wielkimi ścianami potwornej budowli. W takich budowlach przeprowadza się liczne mutacje obecnych planów jednostek. Wiadomo tylko tyle, że Konwersjum jakby służy za magazyn wszystkich zebranych przez Imperium rzeczy, które może następnie zamienić na dowolny materiał. Jest zatem fabryką która rozbija na atomy niemal wszystko, od chleba i wody przez urządzenia komunikacyjne i karabiny aż po nawet zwłoki zabitych przeciwników czy potworności szalejących w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. Świadkowie mówią, że widzieli jak w Konwersjum badali i dokonywali rozłożenia nawet takich naturalnych zjawisk jak anomalie. *Hangar konstrukcyjny - miejsce budowy nowych jednostek lądowych. To właśnie tutaj zautomatyzowane systemy tworzą niemal wszystkie pojazdy lądowe dla nieskończonych podbojów nieskończonej ilości wszechświatów. Motory, czołgi, walker-trucki, ciężarówki - to wszystko dzięki tym hangarom. *Bunkier stoczniowy - budowla, jaką można wznieść tylko na nabrzeżu. Zadaniem jego jest budowanie jednostek morskich, ewentualnie amfibii. Zadaniem bunkra jest przede wszystkim produkcja rozmaitych jednostek, niezależnie od rozmiaru jest w stanie wyprodukować każdy typ, od małej łodzi patrolowej aż po prawdziwy lotniskowiec. *Brama Nexusa - budowla przyzywająca tworzone z dala od linii frontu pojazdy latające, w tym również i kosmoloty. Przez ten obiekt na pole bitwy trafiają myśliwce, bombowce, pościgowce, śmigłowce, kosmoloty oraz kosmokoptery. Będąc połączeniem gwiezdnych wrót z montownią taki budynek stanowi poważne zagrożenie dla wrogich oddziałów, ponieważ wydobywa z pamięci lokalnego nexusa schematy, a następnie dokonuje montażu w fabryce poza linią frontu, by następnie sprowadzić na pole bitwy pojazd, dokonując ostatecznych napraw, ulepszeń, zatankowania oraz uzupełnień w budowie. *Świątynia Nexusa - święte miejsce, gdzie Więzozmysł ma swoje skupisko. Ponoć tam mają miejsce liczne badania mające na celu zwiększenie zdolności wojskowych Armii Imperialnych, a także dokonuje się kontakt świadomości zbiorowej z monarchą rezydującym w Nexus Centrum oraz jego Kombinatem, najwyższą i najbardziej zaawansowaną wersją mieszkańców Imperium Nexusa. *Generator osłon Tesli - potężne urządzenie jakie tworzy osłony Tesli, mogące wytrzymać dużą ilość uderzeń, jednak w przypadku ataku atomowego czy jakiegoś innego na taką skalę - całkowicie bezużytecznego. Wydają się wykrywać w ciągu nanosekundy pocisk lub jakiś inny sposób na atak w stronę kopuły jaką tworzą. Badania Kharleza wykazały, że jeśli trzeba zamiast kopuły może być bańka. *Wyrzutnia rakiet - te budynki służą wystrzeliwaniu niewielkich rakiet, zbliżonych swoją funkcją oraz rolą do V2. Wygląda na to, że mają takie samo zadanie co działa artyleryjskie czy punkty defensywne, jednak z tą różnicą, że chodzi o precyzyjniejsze zniszczenie celu niż tylko robić dookoła leje. *Obrona przeciwrakietowa - ponieważ wszystkie frakcje Wojny Miliona miały artylerię rakietową obrona przeciwrakietowa również i u Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej musiała zostać zastosowana. Najwyraźniej są to mikrolasery, których zadaniem jest stworzenie bańki, wpuszczenie tam pocisku i jego zniszczenie przy pomocy ów lasera. *Działo artyleryjskie - wielkie armaty w formie punktów stacjonarnych, zbliżone do punktu defensywnego, jednak posiadające lepszy zasięg i przeznaczone do przeprowadzenia dalekiego ostrzału. Działa strzelają pociskami świetlnymi, jakie następnie po trafieniu w cel pozostawiają zminiaturyzowany grzyb atomowy. Wybuch niszczy wszystko w swoim promieniu, a tych którzy patrzą na niego oślepia natychmiast. Wiele wskazuje na to, że Konwergencja Technologiczna zasymilowała to działo od jakiejś potężnej rasy obcych. *Żniwiarka - trudno powiedzieć jaki cel ma budowanie przez Imperium Nexusa tak zwanych Żniwiarek. Są to budowle najwyraźniej łączące funkcję punktu odwiertu z elektrownią wiatrową, gdzie zamiast wiatraka jest silnik niczym z Mriji. Bardzo możliwe, że żniwiarka ma na celu zbieranie wszystkich minerałów z okolicznej wody, gleby i powietrza, a następnie zamianę tego w surowce niezbędne do rozbudowy armii. Jednocześnie jednak nie czyni większych szkód środowisku w jakiś znaczący sposób. Wiadomo jedynie, że wytwarza mnóstwo surowców i znikomą ilość energii elektrycznej. *Centrum Ochrany - siedziba niesławnej tajnej policji Imperium Nexusa. Szkoli ona elitarnych wojowników, gotowych nawet do samobójczych misji. Wygląda trochę jak słynne pałace kultury ZSRR z czasów Stalina, jednak niewiele wiadomo więcej o nich. Niektórzy mówią, że aż traci się pozytywne cechy na samą myśl tego co robi się w środku budowli. *Rdzeń energii Otchłani - prawdziwa potęga. Wysysa całą energię wprost z Otchłani, dawno podbitego przez Imperium mrocznego wszechświata bez planet i z kilkoma platformami kamiennymi lub metalicznymi. Potężna energia elektryczna, wytwarzana dzięki manipulacji tym wszechświatem w środku rdzenia stanowi istny gejzer energii. *Zakłócacz - budowla zakłócająca działanie wrogich radarów. Najwyraźniej armia Imperium Nexusa wyciągnęła liczne wnioski z istniejących urządzeń zakłócających skuteczne skanowanie terenów przez omnisonary. Zakłócacze uniemożliwiają normalną pracę na danym obszarze wrogim radarom, ale skanowanie najbardziej zaawansowanymi systemami całkowicie niweluje ich działanie i czyni ukryte jednostki całkowicie wykrywalnymi, a zakłócacz - bezużytecznym. *Katedra Konwergencji - wielka świątynia, będąca miejscem zaawansowanych badań odnośnie pojazdów. To tutaj ulepsza się ich broń i pancerz, w związku z czym zwiększa się ich siła rażenia oraz odporność na obrażenia. Federacja nazywa je zbrojowniami, Cesarstwo składowiskami, a Północ, HallenWest i CreepyTown - wysypiskami. Jako jedne z największych budowli wymagają sporo surowców, jednakże to właśnie dzięki nim machina wojenna Imperium w trakcie Wojny Miliona była w stanie skutecznie zniszczyć opór ze strony Federacji, Legionu, Cesarstwa czy nawet samej Jaźni. *Komory mutagenne - budowla rozwijająca żołnierzy do granic niemal niemożliwych dla zwykłych ludzi, ale także również i pojazdy oraz same budowle. Wykorzystywane materiały stają się mocniejsze i silniejsze, systemy oraz układ organizmu staje się szybszy, silniejszy oraz zdolny do niemal całkowicie samodzielnego tworzenia Więzozmysłu oraz znacznie bardziej bystrzejszy w rozwiązywaniu podstawowych na polu walki problemów. Finalne *Centrum bajkalitalne - wielki kompleks budynków, do złudzenia przypominający Zonę Czarnobylską. Przemienia energię elektryczną i wszystkie inne obiekty w podstawę Imperium Nexusa - bajkalitum, dzięki któremu zasilanych jest wiele jego wynalazków, ale też i tworzone są tak zaawansowane technologie jak lasery czy pociski kuliste (zminiaturyzowane pioruny kuliste). W środku panuje promieniowanie jakie Mieszkańcom i oddziałom "separatystów" wyrządziłyby poważne szkody na zdrowiu. Dlatego Cesarstwo i Federacja wydały rozkaz niszczenia takich budynków wyłącznie bronią dystansową lub poprzez wojska HAZMAT, co oczywiście sprawia że zniszczenie ich jest bardzo kosztowne i ryzykowne. *Elektrownia krystaliczna - ponieważ bajkalitum jest w Imperium Nexusa wykorzystywane jako święty surowiec również i jego moc energetyczna zawarta w kryształach jest pozyskiwana z wyjątkowym namaszczeniem. Elektrownie krystaliczne to potężne budynki i choć eksplozja jest porównywalna z siłą bomby zrzuconej na Hiroszimę to jednak taka cena jest tego warta - produkuje wręcz oceany energii elektrycznej na potrzeby nexusiańskiej machiny wojennej. *Obserwatorium - budowla badająca dalsze możliwości rozwoju pojazdów latających, jednak w tym przypadku - kosmicznych. Dzięki nim można ulepszać okręty powietrzne i kosmiczne, ale też kosmoloty i kosmokoptery, czy nawet wystrzeliwać satelity do niszczenia wrogich celów z orbity. W trakcie Wojny Miliona obserwatoria sprawdziły się jednak wyłącznie w ramach rozwoju przybywających kosmolotów, a satelity nigdy nie były wystrzeliwane przez siły Imperium. *Monolit Pustki - potężne konstrukty zasilające, jakie swoimi wrotami prowadzą wprost do Pustki, jednakże przejście wyłomami jest niemożliwe. Monolity są konstrukcjami jakie mają za zadanie wydzielać energię z tego wymiaru i przemieniać ją w potężną energię psioniczną. W rezultacie tych konstrukcji powstają silne wyładowania, jakie utrudniają wrogom NAI atakowanie bazy. Jeśli w okolicy są pylonaria - zasięg oraz siła zostają zwiększone z każdym kolejnym pylonarium lub monolitem. W budynkach tych prowadzi się badania mające na celu zmniejszenie szkodliwego wpływu bajkalitum na jednostki i budowle nexusiańskich sił zbrojnych. *Elektrokuźnia - budynek, w którym tworzy się zaawansowany technologicznie oręż - armaty automatyczne, karabiny Gamma, bomby świetlne czy ogniwa bajkalitalne. Elektrokuźnie tworzą wszystko z atomów, a wygląda to tak, jakby powstawało wszystko ze światła prądu elektrycznego oraz energii mrocznej Pustki. *Teleportarium - wielka brama w postaci pierścienia, przez który na pole bitwy trafiają pomniejsi dowódcy i ich armie, mające na celu odciążenie sprzymierzonych sił i otwarcie drugiego frontu w walce z wrogimi oddziałami. Teleportaria pozwalają też na przewiezienie rannych do lokalnego Nexusa i tym samym ich połatanie, by mogli wrócić do działania na następną bitwę. Eksperymentalne *Działo Einsteina-Rosena - potężne, nigdy nie widziane urządzenie. W trakcie Wojny Miliona na wyspie oznaczonej kodem O-82 planowano jego stworzenie. Nawet jeśli działo wykorzystało jedynie 5% swojej siły ognia Metropolia nie miałaby żadnych szans i w ciągu sekundy zostałaby rozerwana potężnym uderzeniem w postaci Mostu Einsteina-Rosena jaki utworzyłby krater po ataku białą dziurą, która by wręcz zbombardowała światłem i stopiła całe miasto lub też czarną dziurą, która po prostu wessałaby całą metropolię. Według przechwyconych danych w połowie sprawne działo potrafiłoby zniszczyć Trójkąt Bermudzki oraz całe Karaiby i pół Ameryki Północnej, w 75% mocy potrafi unicestwić kontynent, a w pełni sprawna - całą planetę. Jeżeli miałoby więcej niż 100% mocy mogłoby zniszczyć planetę, system gwiezdny czy sektor gwiezdny, natomiast razem z pozostałymi działami Einsteina-Rosena - rozerwać wszechświat. *Elektrownia Otchłani - cudo Imperium Nexusa. Dzięki połączeniu z wymiarem Pustki daje niezliczoną ilość wszystkiego co potrzebne wojsku na polu bitwy, a bajkalitum wspomaga jego siłę. Najlepiej chroniona budowla, a także nadłużej budowana, lecz jej budowa jest tego warta. Jedynie głównodowodzący wojskami mogą kazać ją zbudować. Ponadto elektrownie te budowane są w każdych Nexusach, najwięcej ich posiadają podobno Nexus Centrum i Pustka. Uzbrojenie Pistolety *CI P-25 - podstawowy pistolet zasymilowany z jednego ze światów i rozwinięty tak, by strzelał pociskami porażająco-wybuchającymi. Jest na wyposażeniu niemalże wszystkich, od zwykłych żołnierzy po oficerów polowych i sztabowych. Strzelby *PhSh-27 - fotonowa strzelba będąca najczęstszym wyposażeniem Szturmowców i Junkrów, ale też i wielu innych żołnierzy Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. Wystrzeliwuje serię kilku fotonów wielkości przeciętnego śrutu, ale siła uderzenia jednego pocisku do tej strzelby jest tak ogromna, że potrafi zatrzymać pędzącego nosorożca. Przez Ienstreta nazwana "Sajgą Lwowskiego". Karabiny półautomatyczne *Mark 1 Ardeny - karabin plazmowy posiadający 6 śmiercionośnych pocisków plazmowych, które przy śmiertelnym trafieniu zamieniają wroga w istną papkę stworzoną z plazmy, jaka go ugotowała i stopiła w kopczyk biomasy. Podstawowy karabin większości oddziałów nexusiańskich obok AKF-20, jednak w przypadku gdy chodzi o celność oraz lepszą przebijalność pocisku. Karabiny automatyczne *AKF-20 - podstawowy blasterowy karabin szturmowy Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej, łączący w mechanice cechy Kałasznikowa i Fiodorowa, przez co przeciwnicy Imperium nazwali go "Kałasz-Fiodor". Wyposażono w niego każdego żołdaka walczącego na froncie, od szturmowca po inżyniera. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego niezawodność oraz liczba posiadaczy ciągle rośnie, a karabin zyskuje wiele uwagi i miłości w szeregach nie-nexusiańskich AKF powoli staje się najczęściej używaną w Trójkącie Bermudzkim bronią. A wszystko to zasługa żołnierzy Imperium Nexusa, będące producentem tego karabinu szturmowego. *LC M85 Automatisch - karabin maszynowy, strzelający pociskami z solarytu. Tak naprawdę to zmodernizowany karabin M1915 Hellriegel, używany przez wojsko austro-węgierskie w trakcie Pierwszej Wojny Światowej, który zamiast tradycyjną amunicją strzela amunicją futurystyczną. Posiada dodatkowo celownik kolimatorowy, a chłodzenie zawdzięcza zbiornikom z ciekłym azotem, które skutecznie zastąpiły w tym używaną w podstawowej wersji wodę. Pistolety maszynowe *MP60 - laserowy pistolet maszynowy, zasymilowany z jednego z wymiarów Imperium Nexusa. Przypomina MP40 połączone z PPSz-41 z płaskim magazynkiem, w związku z czym jest lekki i szybkostrzelny, ale jednocześnie niecelny, jednak przy krótkich seriach na bliskich dystansach - śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Karabiny snajperskie *KDY-2 - podstawowy karabin snajperski wojsk nexusiańskich, zasymilowana wersja laserowego karabinu snajperskiego dziwnie znajomego Kharlezowi. Naczelny Technik Federacji powiedział że są to "Dragunowy Imperium Nexusa", w czym miał sporo racji, ponieważ są to jedne z najlepszych karabinów w Trójkącie Bermudzkim strzelające tradycyjnymi pociskami. *CI G-190 - półautomatyczny karabin snajperski strzelający pociskami sonicznymi, pędzącymi z prędkością Mach 1. Uderzenie tych pocisków jest w stanie przejść przez ciało lub słabe materiały budowlane niczym nóż przez kromkę masło. Zasymilowana z jednego ze wszechświatów przez Konwergencję Technologiczną. Chociaż jest półautomatyczna to jednak nie ma zbyt wielkiego odrzutu, jednak przeładowanie karabinu zajmuje nieco czasu, a na opancerzonych wrogów czy pojazdy nie robi większego wrażenia. Granatniki *Granatnik dwulufowy KPSz-465 - potężny granatnik bezodrzutowy wyposażony w dwie lufy i strzelający zwyczajnymi granatami przylepnymi. Zaawansowane systemy bojowe zainstalowane w broni pozwalają odróżniać celownikom przynależność, dzieląc walczących na swój-wróg. Amunicję można zmienić na granaty gazowe, dymne czy przeciwpancerne. Wyrzutnie rakiet *LRL-82 - wyrzutnia rakiet świetlnych, czyli świecących kul w kształcie zwykłej rakiety niekierowanej. Żołnierze używają tej broni przeciwko wrogim pojazdom opancerzonym, jak czołgi czy transportery opancerzone. Są tak popularne, że nawet inne frakcje próbują produkować jego wierne kopie. Wyzwolenie Krajowe traktują je z tak wielkim szacunkiem, że uznawane są za najlepszą broń w historii. Sam Qual-Bos postanowił użyć jeden z egzemplarzy jako swoją świętą broń razem z mieczem. Lekkie karabiny maszynowe *Karabin maszynowy MC-729 - broń na wyposażeniu oddziałów frontowych. Te LKM-y zostały zasymilowane z kilku innych pukawek i stały się jednymi z najlepszych karabinów maszynowych. Mają do 200 naboi w magazynku wielkości przerośniętego pudełka śniadaniowego oraz długą lufę rozpędzającą znacząco pocisk. Ze względu na tanią produkcję oraz masową ilość egzemplarzy na polu walki te LKM-y weszły do użytku w niemal wszystkich regionach i frakcjach Zimnej Wojny. Retsu nazwała tą broń "Pieczeniegiem". *Karabin blasterowy WWC-140A - montowany na pojazdach, stojakach, a także na wyposażeniu kilku żołnierzy ciężkiego wsparcia karabin blasterowy, wyglądający niczym Maxim posiadający lufy w układzie Gatlinga. Istny szał, który jest prawdziwą piłą, ponieważ gdy strzela, potrafi wyciąć z kawałka pancerza fragment, doprowadzić do jego wypadnięcia, przeciąć ciało oraz strzelać dalej. WWC-140A jest istną maszyną zniszczenia, przez Legion nazwany "Świętym Gniewem Bogów". Pojazdy Lądowe *PerHon-220 - pojazd terenowy przeznaczony do szybkiego rozpoznania terenu. Ich masowe wykorzystanie odbyło się w trakcie walk na ruinach dawnej Linii Cere, kiedy to Federacja i Legion zostały zaskoczone atakiem tych pojazdów wspomaganych przez AH-24 oraz H-94, a na lądzie przez T-156 i T-24. Obie frakcje zostały wyparte z tamtego regionu. *T-156 - czołg oblężniczy. Ma dwa tryby. W trybie mobilnym przypomina T-34, a w stacjonarnym zwiększa się ich zasięg i siła rażenia, a także typ amunicji. Kiedy są normalnymi czołgami strzelają potężną wiązką plazmową, zaś kiedy stają się punktami obrony ich działo zmienia sposób walki na kule plazmowe. *WAC WT-24 - pojazd ten jest czymś niespotykanym w innych frakcjach. Jest to walker-truck, czyli half-truck tylko że zamiast posiadać gąsienice z tyłu ma nogi. Po każdej ze stron ma ich cztery i co prawda jest nieco wolniejszy od gąsienicowego odpowiednika, ale może za to ruszać się niemal po każdym terenie. Posiada na górze działo przeciwczołgowe, połączone z laserowym karabinem Gatlinga, a z tyłu czterema pseudo-Maximami blasterowymi przeznaczonymi do obrony przeciwlotniczej. *POU-67 - samochód pancerny. Wyposażony w działo artyleryjskie razem z blasterowym karabinem maszynowym. Zazwyczaj razem z czołgami T-156 służy do oblegania wrogich miast i baz. Pojazdy te były pierwszymi na jakie Federacja natknęła się podczas spotkania z Imperium Nexusa. *A-2508 Kerrigan - mobilna fabryka produkująca liczne jednostki lądowe oraz będąca w stanie zapewnić olbrzymią siłę ognia, dzięki czemu jest w stanie zniszczyć jedną salwą obrócić w proch małe osady na terenie Kraju. W trakcie Wojny Miliona służyły za kwatery dowodzenia dla oficerów oświecających ziemie w imieniu Imperium Nexusa i jego monarchy, jednak po wojnie maszyny zostały wycofane by bronić granic terytoriów Imperium w tym wszechświecie. Obecnie są w formie stacjonarnej i nie jeżdzą specjalnie gdzieś poza obszar swojego występowania. Morskie *U-FT-Boot - jeden z najpotężniejszych okrętów Imperium Nexusa. Są to podwodne lotniskowce, produkowane w masowej ilości w czasie Wojny Miliona, a obecnie w trakcie Zimnej Wojny służące obronie granic. Pojazdy te są obecnie głównymi celami dla wrogich flot morskich. Służą jako kwatery główne ataku na wybrzeża wyspy oraz archipelag Cesarstwa Świtu. Transportuje do 100 pojazdów latających niezależnie jakiej wielkości i w ten sposób robi za podwodne lotnisko. W środku załoga zajmuje się naprawą oraz tankowaniem maszyn. *[[klasa Bermudia|klasa Bermudia]] - niszczyciele przeznaczone do wsparcia ataku na wybrzeża oraz walki z innymi okrętami. Ich głównym zadaniem jest ochrona lotniskowców oraz okrętów dowodzenia, jak również jeśli trzeba wsparcie wojsk lądowych walczących na wybrzeżu. Są wyposażeni w działa Tesli, które mogą przejść przez osłony i wyrządzić spore szkody, zwłaszcza systemom elektronicznym. *[[klasa Taurys Technet|klasa Taurys Technet]] - najnowszy typ okrętów imperialnych. Są to hybrydy śmigłowcowców z krążownikami, jakie mogą uderzyć na dowolny port rakietami manewrowymi lub działami okrętowymi. Ponadto mogą wypuścić grupę desantową oraz ją wesprzeć, a także mają sonar zdolny wykrywać okręty podwodne wroga. Ponieważ są śmigłowcowcami mają na swoich pokładach 8 pojazdów tego typu, najczęściej Jarisów AH-24. Latające *KaPo-204 - bombowiec strategiczny. To Tu-160 wyposażony w napęd atomowy razem z silnikami naddźwiękowymi. Może więc lecieć stale przez cały rok nie tankując. Egzemplarze te walczyły o Smoczą Górę, czy Dystrykt. Latające fortece, jakie dokonują często ataków na miasta celem załamania morali i gospodarki wrogów. *WanCor H-94 - coś na kształt UFO. Lecą na silniku antygrawitacyjnym. Są to pojazdy przeznaczone do bombardowania taktycznego i zestrzeliwania wrogich myśliwców. Wyposażone w bomby kasetowe oraz działka plazmowe są zdecydowanie szybsze od bestii Legionu i bardziej zwrotne od nich. *Jaris AH-24 - śmigłowiec będący niemal stuprocentową kopia Mi-24, jednakże zamiast śmigieł ma dwa będące obok siebie silniki soniczne, przez co wygląda na górze jak śmigłowce Scorpion z Avatara. Przeznaczone do desantu żołnierzy oraz wsparcia bojowego na polu walki. Tanie w produkcji jak na maszyny tego typu. Wyposażone w rakiety plazmowe "Uhmerik" oraz działko plazmowe w układzie Gatlinga HGG-12 "Armando". Kosmiczne *[[Klasa Garwar|klasa Garwar]] - pojazd kosmiczny przeznaczony do transportu, rozmiarów ziemskich wahadłowców wyglądający jak osiemnastowieczny okręt liniowy, ale zamiast żagli z płótna ma przeciwsłoneczne, a pokład jest zakryty kopułą z czegoś co przypomina niezdolne do zniszczenia szkło. Transportowiec jednak nie jest całkowicie bezbronny, podobno ma działa perseidowe, każde zdolne do wystrzelenia pocisku o wielkości perseida. Prawdopodobnie to tymi pojazdami transportuje się armie do nowych wymiarów. Nigdy nie widziano maszyn tego typu w Trójkącie Bermudzkim. *[[klasa Bem|klasa Bem]] - to fregata o wyglądzie Concorde'a, zdolna do ataku lotniczego oraz bombardowania, jak również transportowania dwóch drużyn komandosów. Według wywiadu Federacji kilka z tych maszyn wzięło udział w walce z Legionem na wschodzie wyspy. Zagadką pozostaje dlaczego Imperium nie wysłało ich przeciwko innym swoim przeciwnikom. Trzy z nich szalały w Wojnie Miliona w trakcie walk z Jaźnią i finalnych dni nexusiańskich podbojów. Hierarchia wojskowa i odpowiedniki w Federacji Szeregowi *Rengar = Szeregowy (wojska lądowe i kosmiczne) *Sailoro = Marynarz (marynarka) *Lotari = Pilot (wojska powietrzne) *Kazak = Starszy szeregowy (wojska lądowe i powietrzne) *Obsailoro = Starszy marynarz (marynarka) Podoficerowie *Efreitor = Kapral *Wachmaster = Sierżant *Navalo = Mat (marynarka) *Esauł = Rotmistrz (tylko wojska pancerne) *Besm = Bosman (marynarka morska i kosmiczna) *Sztandori = Chorąży (tylko piechota) *Kornet = Podporucznik *Ejtant = Porucznik Oficerowie *Udkapten = brak odpowiednika *Kapten = Kapitan *Comodoro = Komodor (marynarka morska i kosmiczna) *Mayo = Major *Executrio = komandor *Obmayo = brak odpowiednika *Udpołkmaster = Podpułkownik *Połkmaster = Pułkownik *Admirales = Admirał (marynarka morska i kosmiczna) *Kenero = Generał (wojska lądowe i powietrzne) Marszałkowie *Supremus Kapten = Generał Brygady *Supremus Mayo = Generał Dywizji *Supremus Admirales = Generał Broni *Supremus Kenero = Generał Armii *Supremus Batalio = Feldmarszałek *Supremus = Marszałek *Generalissimus = Głównodowodzący Oddziały Pododdziały *Squati = Drużyna/Załoga *Patrolono = Patrol *Aquilani = Klucz (wojska powietrzne) *Orinoda = Pluton *Bratania = Kompania *Eskadron = Eskadra (wojska powietrzne) *Sada = Szwadron (wojska pancerne) *Bata = Bateria (marynarka) Oddziały *Aista = Batalion *Diwino = Dywizjon *Regina = Regiment *Shvolenio = Pułk *Wingar = Skrzydło (wojska powietrzne) Związki taktyczne *Jozi = Brygada *Kanoffo = Eskadra (marynarka) *Forda = Dywizja *Frongrul = Flota (poza wojskami lądowymi) *Corpus = Korpus Związki operacyjne *Boyza = Armia (wojska lądowe) *Fron = Flota (armia) (poza wojskami lądowymi) *Boyzagrup = Grupa Armii (wojska lądowe i powietrzne) *Frongrup = Grupa Flot (marynarka morska i kosmiczna) *Espan = Armada (marynarka morska i kosmiczna) *Zog = brak odpowiednika, w Federacji nazywana Hordą Ciekawostki *Dominującymi kolorami Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej są czarny i czerwony - kolory monarchy. *W Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej zakazane są wszelkie używki, jak narkotyki, alkohole i papierosy. Natomiast za rozpustę grozi kara tysiąca biczów elektronicznych. *W przeciwieństwie do Jaźni Imperium nie wskrzesza w ramach swojej armii zwłok poległych, ponieważ uważa to za profanację umarłych. Przypisy Kategoria:Wojna Miliona Kategoria:Organizacje